A Fate Redone
by Tiro
Summary: The ending has come! Will ObiWan succeed saving QuiGon from death, or will he fail? And if he do succeed, will he fall himself? Now Complete story.
1. Prolouge

**A ****Fate Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menance, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Speaking through bond/

_Visions _

* * *

**Prolouge**

Qui-Gon Jinn bowed to the Jedi council and left. Outside his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood. The younger man fell in one step behind him as they left.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan quietly asked as Qui-Gon made his way to the Archive.

"Our mission is to Naboo and the blockade that has occurred", Qui-Gon answered. "I would like to know a bit more about it. No need for you to engage yourself in boring news about it, so you are free to do whatever you wish."

Obi-Wan nodded but still walked with his master. Qui-Gon reached out to their bond and spoke:

/There is no need to you to be with me at all time./

/Does it bother you?/ his apprentice answered.

/No./

/Then I'll stay with you./

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan and noticed the smile. He smiled back and said:

"Then at least walk with me and not behind me."

Obi-Wan quickened his pace and they walked side by side. While Qui-Gon tried to get his hands on anything about the blockade Obi-Wan found a datapad about pod racing and started reading. The two of them sat there for an hour in comfortable silence. Qui-Gon finally got up and muttered:

"There hardly exist any news about the blockade."

"I thought there would be more news if there is a blockade around a peaceful planet such as Naboo", Obi-Wan said as he placed back his datapads where he had found them.

"That's what I thought as well", Qui-Gon said.

They walked towards their apartment when Obi-Wan suddenly stopped. Qui-Gon turned around and saw his Padawan's pupils dilated and glazed over. The Jedi master reached out and found himself stuck in a vision:

_Obi-Wan was running trough the thick vegetation of Naboo. He was chased by robots. He reached out for his master, and was relieved when he found his presence close by. Obi-Wan changed direction and ran towards his master._

_The robots shot, and their own laser was cast back at them. Obi-Wan leaned forward to catch his breath and felt Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder. A creature looking very odd to the Padawan took a look at him and then said to Qui-Gon:_

_"You saved me again!"_

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall for support and Qui-Gon grabbed him. He was quickly led to the apartment, despite his Padawan's protests that the fast walk made him feel ill. Qui-Gon opened the door with the Force and entered with his Padawan leaning heavenly to him.

"Are you feeling ill?" he softly asked his apprentice.

Obi-Wan answered not; instead he bent and placed his hands over his mouth. He was dragged to the fresher unit and there he vomited. Qui-Gon stroke his back in calming matter and Obi-Wan coughed deeply. Qui-Gon dropped both his own and his Padawan's thick robes and rinsed Obi-Wan's mouth before taking him out to sit on the couch in their living room. The apprentice took of his boots and set them by the door with a wave of his hand. Then he curled up and Qui-Gon took a comforter and placed in on Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Do you mind explaining what just happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know", Obi-Wan said. "Suddenly I was there, chased."

"Seeing a vision that suddenly is not unlike you, but it was a bit too sudden today", Qui-Gon said. "Usually I can feel something, but today I couldn't."

Obi-Wan sank down in the comforter and hitched his breath.

"Another one?" Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan nodded and whimpered. Qui-Gon held his Padawan close and was drawn in again:

_Sand__ as far the eye could see. Qui-Gon looked around before setting his eyes on Obi-Wan. They stood in the outskirts of a town, right under the hot sun. the Padawan was dressed normally in his Jedi robes but Qui-Gon was differently dressed. Instead of his robe he had a gray cloak of some sort, and he blended in pretty good with the people passing in the background. Obi-Wan had his robe hood pulled up and the robe pulled tightly around him, making him look like an old man. Maybe it was suppose to look like that._

_"What are we going to do, master?" the Padawan said. "If the child cannot win the race..."_

_"Hw will win, young one", Qui-Gon said. "Ease your worry and relax a bit."_

_"Still I feel a dark presence around here", Obi-Wan muttered._

_"So do I but we must focis to get to Coruscant."_

The vision ended abruptly and Qui-Gon opened his eyes. When he looked down he realized Obi-Wan was in deep sleep. He wrapped the comforter snugly around his apprentice and laid him down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Qui-Gon whispered to his Padawan.

* * *

Well, first Star Wars fic. Prolouge done, chapter 1 already being worked on. Maybe you can send a review and say what you think? Doesn't take a long time. 

See you later,

Tiro


	2. Ch 1: Vision of Death, Coming to Naboo

**A ****Fate****Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening. No pairings, just a strong father/son relationship between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menance, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that. It follows the movie, mostly, but I will change some things.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well. Many other figures showing up.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Speaking through bond/

_Visions _

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Vision of Death and Coming to Naboo**

_The laser wall was the only thing separating Obi-Wan and his master. The apprentice looked on as his master, Qui-Gon Jinn fought the Sith. _

_Then it happened. Under one unguarded moment, Qui-Gon's torso was exposed and a second later it was imbedded by a red light-saber._

_"Nooo!"_

_The Jedi master fell on the floor, and Obi-Wan felt a great pain filling his chest. Not his master! As soon as the wall opened, Obi-Wan tried to suppress his rage and hate and turn it into light. He nearly failed, but at the last moment before falling down the shaft he summoned the Force and let Qui-Gon's light-saber being guided to him. In less than a few seconds, the Sith met his death falling down the shaft._

_Obi-Wan ran to his master, and gathered the dying man into his arms._

_"Master..."_

_"Obi... Wan.. it's too late..."_

_"No!" Obi-Wan refused to believe that._

_"Promise me... to train the boy.."_

_"I promise." _

_Qui-Gon touched his Padawan's cheek and mouthed a final 'I love you, Young One'. Then their bond snapped and Obi-Wan fumbled in darkness._

_No one heard the wailing and broken scream of a young man that lost everything with his master, and a man he considered a father._

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi, twenty-five years old Padawan, bolted up with a scream. He whipped around with his head until he became aware of the hands shaking his shoulders. He let out a wail, something between a scream and a sob, and jerked away. He scrambled away, not on the cold metal as in his vision, but on a carpeted floor.

/Obi-Wan!/

Now the young man reacted as he heard his master's voice call on him trough their strong bond. He turned agonised eyes towards the older man and whimpered out:

"Master?"

"Yes, I'm here Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon said and closed in.

He touched his Padawan's shoulders, sighing in relief when the younger did not jerk away. He coaxed the young man to curl up in his arms and he held onto his Padawan tightly. Obi-Wan clutched Qui-Gon's night tunic and his master spoke softly:

"By the Force, you scared me. I heard such an agonised scream trough our bond and found you lying on the floor. What did you see that could make you scream so much in pain?"

Obi-Wan cried softly and did not answer.

"Don't leave me master", he whispered several minutes later.

"I won't leave you", Qui-Gon said. "I'll never leave you, my young Padawan."

He stroke the short hair and tugged a little on the braid.

"How about we get you in bed? We must leave early on our mission tomorrow."

Obi-Wan nodded and felt himself being lift up. His master began to carry him to his own room, but he whimpered and clutched his master harder. He was not a child, he knew this but he did not want to leave Qui-Gon at the moment.

/What did you see?/ Qui-Gon said, worried since Obi-Wan's shields around the vision were still up and stronger than ever.

/Don't leave me/ Obi-Wan whimpered. /Please, let me be with you./

Qui-Gon carried his Padawan to his own bedroom and laid the young man down on the bed. He moved the sheets and laid it over them both. Obi-Wan's tear filled gaze locked with his own and he said:

"What have you seen to make you this frightened?"

"You died", Obi-Wan cried. "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me all alone."

"Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan I will not leave you", Qui-Gon said. "I will certainly not leave you by dying the way I must have done in your dream."

"Stay with me", the young man said.

Qui-Gon kissed his Padawan's forehead and brought him closer.

"I won't go anywhere", he said. "I promise."

Obi-Wan slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

-

They boarded the star ship that would take them to their mission. They taxed out and left Coruscant. In a matter of minutes they left Coruscant's atmosphere and prepared for hyperspace. Qui-Gon turned to the captain and said:

"How long until we come to Naboo?"

"At least four days", the captain answered. "Ready to go into hyperspace."

Qui-Gon nodded and left the cockpit. He strode down the small space into the little cabin he and Obi-Wan would be in.

Obi-Wan was curled up on one of the sleep couches, yawning. He had woken up his Padawan, as he realized they were going to be late, rather harshly and the young man had not been able to sleep much the night before.

"How are you feeling?" Qui-Gon gently asked.

"I'm tired, but other than that I feel pretty good", Obi-Wan said.

"That dream of yours", Qui-Gon said.

"Just a really nasty bad dream", Obi-Wan said, avoiding to say it had been a vision since he did not want to alarm Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon smiled and tugged on Obi-Wan's Padawan braid. It was tousled, as the youngster had not had much time to prepare for going.

"You could have let me eat breakfast", Obi-Wan complained.

"You ate breakfast", the Jedi master said.

"A glass of juice", the younger groaned. "And my braid is all messed up."

Qui-Gon carefully unbraided it, being gentle all the time and braided it back with the beads that were entwined in the hair. He finished it and said:

"I'm sure there is some food that I can find for you."

Obi-Wan smiled at his master, and rose up with him as they ventured to find something to eat.

-

_Obi-Wan looked out over Coruscant, his whole being was hurt. His master wanted to train a boy instead of him. A child Obi-Wan did not trust. __Hate and anger he saw in that child's future. Obi-Wan gripped the railing and calmed his anger. There was no use being angry. Even though his cheek still hurt from where Qui-Gon's palm had hit it._

_"Unfair you felt Qui-Gon's decision was?" a voice behind him said._

_He turned around and looked at Yoda. The old creature looked at the Padawan as he looked on the floor and said:_

_"Perhaps a little, master Yoda."_

_"Ready for the trials you are he says", Yoda said while studying the bruise Qui-Gon had given the young man._

_"I'm not", Obi-Wan snapped, catching Yoda with surprise._

_"Qui-Gon confident in you abilites he was", Yoda said and walked forward._

_To the old Jedi master's surprise, Obi-Wan sank on his knees and shook his head while saying:_

_"He just wants to train the boy. He doesn't trust my judgment when I said I saw hate and anger in his future."_

_"Hate and anger?" Yoda repeated. "Sensed something dark about the child, I did."_

_"I saw something about the child while master spoke in there", Obi-Wan whispered._

_"What did you see, young child?"_

_Yoda had reached him now and placed a small but comforting hand on the Padawan's shoulder. The man was shaking and Yoda silently cursed the older Jedi master to make his own apprentice this sad. He sent out calming waves of the Force to the young man and softly repeated his question with a strong patience. Finally the man answered:_

_"Betrayal."_

Obi-Wan sat up with a start, his heart racing and breath coming out in gasps. He threw the blanket off himself and got down on the floor. His breath was ragged and he bent over to fight the nausea. Qui-Gon was suddenly at his side, leading him to the fresher and the food he had eaten earlier came up with a force. His master held him upright as his knees gave up on him.

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

"Please, no", Obi-Wan whispered and coughed up bile.

Qui-Gon wiped his mouth with a towel and helped his Padawan rinsing out the foul taste in his mouth before reaching out on the bond. To his surprise, a part of Obi-Wan was shielded with strong shields and the Jedi master was unable to break them.

"Don't", Obi-Wan suddenly hissed. "Don't you dare break the shields master."

Qui-Gon got frightened. This would be the first time in a very long time since his Padawan used that tone to him. The younger man got himself free from his master's grasp and staggered away.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Stop it!" Obi-Wan sobbed and held onto his head. "Stop it, I don't want to see!"

Qui-Gon caught his apprentice as the man fell and held onto him tightly.

/Obi-Wan, don't do this to me. Tell me what's wrong./

/Stop it. You don't care, so stop it./

Qui-Gon sent every love for the young man he had along the bond, and Obi-Wan broke down sobbing again.

"Stop lying!" Obi-Wan cried out. "Stop lying to me! Stop it!"

"I'm not lying!" the Jedi master said. "Would I ever lie to you, to my little Obi-Wan?"

The young man looked up at his master and closed his eyes when he felt Qui-Gon kiss his forehead. He was rocked back and forth and he finally calmed down from his vision.

"Don't do it to me", he whispered.

"Don't do what?" Qui-Gon said.

"Don't abandon me", Obi-Wan said.

"Why would I ever abandon you?" Qui-Gon asked in distress. "I would hate myself for that."

"Vision…" Obi-Wan mumbled. "In my vision, you already had…"

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan in horror.

"I abandoned you?"

"You gave me up and wanted to train a boy that would betray everyone", Obi-Wan whispered. "You hit me when I tried to tell you that. You hit me and it _hurt so much_."

Qui-Gon held onto his apprentice and said:

"I will never to that. I can't raise a hand against you without feeling disgusted with myself."

"You hit me!" the young man screamed, letting the vision get the better of him again. "I can still feel it on my cheek, and it hurts! It hurts master, but not as much as it hurts in my heart!"

Qui-Gon held the hysterical youngster against his chest, cradling his Padawan's head against his neck and said:

"I won't do it. I rather die than hurt you Obi-Wan."

"R-really…?" Obi-Wan's voice was low and heartbreaking.

"I swear to you", the Jedi master said and wiped away his apprentice's tears. "Where did I hit you in that vision?"

"My right cheek", Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon put his hand on it and softly whispered:

"If I ever hit you, you hit me back. Okay?"

"I can't hit you!" Obi-Wan said.

"You will if I hit you", the older man said and kissed the cheek. "Now, you need sleep. Much sleep."

Obi-Wan was once more lifted up and carried to the sleep couch. He was placed down on it and Qui-Gon spread the blanket over his Padawan.

"Stay with me", the apprentice whimpered.

"I'll always stay with you", Qui-Gon said.

-

The droid on the Federation ship led them to a room and said:

"Please wait here. My master will be with you shortly."

The droid left and the two Jedis took off their hoods. Obi-Wan glanced around the room, glad he did not suffer yet another vision since he had felt strange when entering the ship. Qui-Gon laid a hand on his Padawan's shoulder, calming him down.

"I feel something dark linger", Obi-Wan said.

"Here?"

"No, elsewhere. It's worrying me."

"Focus on here", Qui-Gon said.

"But master Yoda said you should be mindful about the future."

"Yes, I know, but for the moment keep your presence here and now."

"Yes master", Obi-Wan said and looked out in space, towards the planet of Naboo.

-

They were running through the corridors, droids shooting after them. They had come there to negotiate with the Federation on the behalf of the council on Coruscant to make a peaceful solution but to no avail. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was no on the run on a ship they was not familiar with.

They was currently hiding in a ventilation shaft, waiting. Obi-Wan had his eyes closed, being rather tired from all the running. Qui-Gon was trying to find a way from the ship and soon an escape plan was formed.

"Obi-Wan…", he murmured, catching his Padawan's attention. "Look over there."

The young man silently crept to Qui-Gon and commented:

"Battle droids."

"Many of them", the Jedi master said.

"Looks like preparations for an invasion", Obi-Wan said.

"We hide onboard on two of the ships and meet up later on Naboo."

"I agree."

No droid noticed the two Jedis silently making their way to two different ships.

-

Obi-Wan coughed silently behind his hand as they had landed on Naboo. The forest was thick and humid. Droids were scattered and the young man tried to figure out how he would get away without being seen. He remembered his vision and wondered if it really would happen.

-

10 minutes later, it did happen. Obi-Wan looked at the creature as it said:

"You saved me again!"

"Master, who is this?" Obi-Wan said.

"One of the local creatures."

- (A/N You know all about the meeting with the Gungans in Gungan City and pretty much is the same so skipping some parts 'cause of laziness!)

They slowly started to see the surface and Obi-Wan could not wait until getting in the air. Not that he hated water, but he had a hard time fighting off his nausea and the continuing pressure that he may suffer from a vision and lose control over the small craft.

They reached the surface and Obi-Wan took away the shields, allowing them to breathe normal air again.

"Ooh, this is lovely", Jar Jar said in the seat next to him.

Oh, it was lovely indeed, but wait until the Federation was done.

"Let's get to land", Qui-Gon said.

"Yes master."

They had arrived to Naboo.

* * *

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 will be named Arrival on Tatooine and the Pod race. Look forward to it! 

R&R if you want; it would be appriciated.

Later,

Tiro

* * *


	3. Ch 2: Arrival on Tatooine

**A ****Fate Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menance, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that. It follows the movie, mostly, but I will change some things.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Speaking through bond/

_Visions_

**

* * *

****2: Arrival on Tatooine and the Pod race**

Obi-Wan hauled himself up from the craft and looked around. They could hear the droids in the background and Jar Jar jumped from one foot to the other.

"Are you sure we will be alright?"

"Stay near me or Obi-Wan and you will be fine", Qui-Gon said.

"Me feels worried", Jar Jar complained.

"So do we", the Jedi master said. "This is not a good situation; lets be careful."

Obi-Wan nodded to his master and they started a light running towards the palace in the city.

-

Droids were everywhere and the two Jedis and the Gungan had a hard time go unnoticed. More than once Jar Jar had almost exposed them, all of the times being quiet down by a quick Padawan. They made their way along a deserted alley and made a stop to rest a bit. Obi-Wan looked around before allowing himself to sink down on the ground. Jar Jar did something similar. The Jedi master looked at the creature he had saved and his apprentice with a small smile.

Despite their differences, they both seemed to get along pretty good. Jar Jar listened to every soft order Obi-Wan said about being careful and not make too much noise while moving in a city controlled by mean droids. Qui-Gon had almost laughed as Obi-Wan had explained about the situation and the 'mean droids'.

Obi-Wan got up, having restored himself, and Jar Jar got up as well. Qui-Gon nodded and they continued their run to reach queen Amidala.

-

The two Jedis jumped down and in front of the droids that escorted the queen. Obi-Wan made immediate a jump in the air and did a double kick, sending two droids to the ground. Qui-Gon destroyed two droids and sent three others into the wall with a Force hit. Obi-Wan executed the rest with his lightsaber.

"We should leave the street, your highness", Qui-Gon said.

"Take their weapons", the leader of the security, captain Panaka, said.

"Wow, you guys are just awesome", Jar Jar said and some of the Naboo people looked at him and were surprised at Obi-Wan's light chuckle and even more when he spoke:

"Come on now, Jar Jar. You don't want to be caught up in a battle, now want you?"

"No, no! Me will follow you, you lead the way!" Jar Jar said and stuck close to the apprentice.

They were walking quickly away from the street, and Obi-Wan could vaguely hear Qui-Gon argue with some of them. He wanted to bring the queen to Coruscant. The queen herself wanted to stay with her people. In the end, Qui-Gon won and they walked to the hanger.

They walked in, the two Jedis first. Panaka pointed against a group of people and said:

"We need to free those pilots."

"I'll deal with that", Obi-Wan said and lowered the gun Panaka had raised as he separated himself from the group, waiting for his master to take the first step.

"Hold it right there", the captain droid said.

"I'm the chancellor's ambassador and I'm here to take these people to Coruscant", Qui-Gon blurted out and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Where did you say?"

"To Coruscant."

"Something's not right. Wait, Coruscant… Um, you're under arrest!"

In the next second the droid's head was separated from its body, and Obi-Wan saw that as the first step. He drew his lightsaber and attacked. When he managed getting most of them he called out to the people:

"Go!"

The pilots got up and ran, some into a Naboo star ship were the queen had been escorted into, and some ran from the hanger.

"Let's go!" Qui-Gon called and Obi-Wan got onboard.

The ship flew out and quickly reached space.

"There is the blockade", the pilot mumbled as the two Jedis emerged in the cockpit.

The ship suddenly lurched and a warning sign came up.

"The shield-generator has been hit!" the pilot almost screamed and the repair droids were activated.

When the only remaining droid had fixed the shield-generator and they had escaped the pilot spoke to the Jedis:

"We can't get to Coruscant, the hyperdrive is leaking."

"We need somewhere to fix it", Panaka and Qui-Gon said.

"Here master", Obi-Wan said as he had installed himself by a computer. "Tatooine. It lies far away and the Federation can't reach us there."

"How do we know it's safe?" Panaka demanded.

"It's controlled by the Hutts", Qui-Gon softly said.

"What? The Hutts are gangsters, if they discover the queen…"

"The same thing would happen on a planet controlled by the Federation. The Hutts aren't looking for the queen, therefore giving us an advantage", Qui-Gon said as he leaned over his Padawan to read some more.

-

The night onboard the Nubian ship was quiet. Lonely footsteps could be heard and whispered conversations but beyond that, quiet.

Qui-Gon made his way down the hall to the maintainer room for droids and was not surprised seeing his apprentice there. Obi-Wan loved to build things and were a good mechanic. Currently, the twenty-five year old sat cross-legged while putting together something that looked like a droid arm. Qui-Gon sat down on a bench just behind Obi-Wan and his Padawan looked up with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, why do you ask master?"

"Because your shields got stronger and broke our bond for a moment."

"Oh", Obi-Wan said, frowning. "Sorry about that, master. I fell asleep and had a bad dream."

"Again?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they seem to happen a lot lately", Obi-Wan whined, making his master chuckle despite his worries. "It's staring to annoy me to no end. Luckily I found something to do."

Qui-Gon let his hand thread through Obi-Wan's hair and the young man put away the tools and the current project. Qui-Gon started a light massage and said:

"You need your sleep. We will arrive at Tatooine tomorrow, and they need some help checking the damages."

"Let me guess; you recommended me?"

"You are quite good at that stuff. Somehow, you always know which button to press and what part to remove."

Obi-Wan nodded absently. Qui-Gon put some light pressure on the youngster's temples, and the man groaned.

"A headache we have?" Qui-Gon said while imitating Yoda.

"And hurt it does", Obi-Wan replied, sounding very much like the old Jedi.

"You can imitate master Yoda much better than me", Qui-Gon complained. "Not fair."

Obi-Wan was already dosing off, so Qui-Gon lifted the young man up and made his way to their cabin. He met one of the queen's handmaidens and she said:

"Is your apprentice alright, master Jedi?"

"He's just fine, young one. Lack of sleep is common for a Jedi; Obi-Wan are no exception."

"I hope he finds his rest."

"I'm sure he will, miss--?"

"Padme", the woman answered with a bow.

"Well then, Padme, I hope you have a good night as well", Qui-Gon said and with a nod he walked off.

Padme looked after the two for a while, then returned to the queen's room.

-

Obi-Wan shook his head and spoke:

"It's useless. We need a new hyperdrive."

"We can't fix it?" Qui-Gon said.

"It's too damaged", the young man said and looked at the pilot who nodded.

"The kid's right", the pilot said. "Maybe you can find some in the town over there."

They had landed the ship outside a town, far enough to not been seen easily but not too far away to walk. Qui-Gon thought for a moment and then said:

"Me, Obi-Wan and A2-D2 will go."

They all nodded and they went inside. Qui-Gon found a gray cloak that he decided to wear. Obi-Wan wrapped his robe tightly around himself before saying to Jar Jar:

"Now, be nice and don't make any trouble for the crew."

"Me will be nice!" Jar Jar said, happy to make Obi-Wan happy.

The Padawan nodded and walked after his master. As they had come a bit they heard Panaka behind them:

"Wait!"

They turned around to see the captain and a handmaiden dressed much like a farmer.

"The queen demands to take one of her handmaidens. She is curious about the planet."

"I don't like the idea very much, but fine. Be sure to stick close to me or Obi-Wan."

He had recognized Padme and smiled a bit to her. She smiled back.

When they arrived, they took a look around. People of all kind were walking on the streets. Obi-Wan had to close his eyes for a moment as he feared another vision would come. Luckily it did not and he succeeded not to alarm his master. He quickly followed as Qui-Gon said:

"We ask in one of the smaller shops."

They walked in and were met by Watto. Obi-Wan kept himself behind Qui-Gon, hood still up and therefore hiding his face. Watto said something on Huttish, and it sounded like he was calling for someone, and soon a boy ran inside while answering the flying creature. Watto said:

"Let's go and check the back if we find anything you need."

Qui-Gon nodded and the droid followed him. Obi-Wan walked around, not really looking at anything when he suddenly heard the boy say:

"Are you an angel?"

He looked at Padme, who seemed shocked. He listened as the boy told Padme his dreams about being a pilot and getting off the planet.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker", the boy said and looked at them both.

"Padme", the handmaiden said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi", Obi-Wan said with a slight bow as he had trained to do when saying his name.

Now it was Anakin's turn to look shocked; he turned to Padme and whispered:

"Did he just bow to me?"

"Yes", she said and he stared.

"I'm a slave; why would he bow to me?" the boy said.

"It's polite", Obi-Wan said, scaring both of them since he was far away from them. "And I don't see you as a slave but a human and I respect humans along with other kinds."

"I've never seen a man bow to a slave", Anakin said.

"Then this is your first time", Obi-Wan said and finally took off his hood to look closer on a repair droid.

"You like droids?" Anakin said.

"Like them? I love them, specially fixing them", Ob-Wan said with a smile. "I've always been told I'm a good mechanic."

Anakin looked a bit happy, but the smile was replaced with a frown as Qui-Gon and Watto returned. Qui-Gon said shortly:

"We're leaving."

Obi-Wan bowed again, and Anakin got curious. The young man quickly followed Qui-Gon with a 'goodbye' to the child. Padme followed as well.

"Strangers, think they can fool me!" Watto swore on Huttish. "Idiots!"

Anakin did not dare to defend them but was surprised when Obi-Wan stopped and let Padme walk pass him. Then he turned around and said on Huttish:

"It's not polite insulting people while they still can hear you."

With that, the man left leaving Watto gaping after him. Anakin was near breaking down in laughter but succeeded keeping his face straight. Finally Watto snapped:

"Clean up the shelves. Then you can go home."

"Yippy!" Anakin exclaimed and ran to clean.

-

"So they don't accept Republic money?" Obi-Wan said.

"No", Qui-Gon. "And I couldn't persuade him either."

The three of them was thinking hard as they walked down the street. They noticed how the wind picked up and the sand was flying around their feet.

"Padme! Obi-Wan!"

They turned around and saw Anakin run towards them.

"Hi", he panted. "Do you guys have any shelter?"

"We have out ship in the outskirts of the town", Qui-Gon said.

"Far away?"

"Maybe a 20 minutes walk", Obi-Wan said, "why?"

"A sandstorm is coming", Anakin said. "There is no way you will make it; the storm will be here in around 10 minutes."

"What should we do, master?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.

"How about you come with me? My house is not far away", Anakin said and wondered why Obi-Wan had called the older man 'master'. Was Obi-Wan a slave as well?

"Let's go", Qui-Gon said. "It seems like the storm is getting worse fast."

They let Anakin lead the way and were fighting against the storm by the time they had reached the house. They got in and Anakin called out:

"Mom, I'm home!"

Shmi Skywalker came inside and looked surprised at the company.

"This is my new friends mom", Anakin quickly said. "Padme, Obi-Wan and…"

"Qui-Gon Jinn", the Jedi master said. "Your son was kind enough and gave us a shelter for the storm."

"Obi-Wan, you liked droids right?" Anakin said and the young man nodded. "I'll show you mine!"

He took the man's hand and dragged him off. Padme was curious and followed. Qui-Gon looked back at them and Shmi smiled and said:

"It's been a long time since he had friends interested in what he does."

"So has it been for Obi-Wan as well", the Jedi master said.

"I'm going to cook dinner. Would you like to help me or…?"

"It would be my pleasure to help", Qui-Gon said and Shmi was surprised over his happiness of helping a slave woman.

As on cue, he continued:

"Slave or not, you're a kind woman and we must repair you of some kind. I wouldn't let Obi-Wan get close to the food if I were you though; he even knows how to burn water."

Shmi's laughter echoed trough the house and Obi-Wan called out:

"Master, that was mean!"

"But so true!" Qui-Gon called back.

Obi-Wan huffed and Anakin giggled. Padme tried to hide her behind her palm. Anakin's droid, C-3PO just looked at them confused.

-

They ate during a lot of talk. Qui-Gon could not help but laugh as Anakin described Watto in rather colour-full words that made even Shmi gape at her son. Obi-Wan looked on; pondering at the vision he had not long ago:

_Hot. It was hot. Obi-Wan ran along the small bridge, careful not to fall into the lava. He was calling for someone, but the name was often drowned in the other sounds. Once he could hear his older self call out 'Ani, listen to me!' and the laughter that a younger man gave him. Ani? It is Anakin he was chasing? Why? And the dark Force surrounding the younger man made Obi-Wan shiver in fear. What was going on? When was this?_

The apprentice got back to reality as the subject had gotten into pod racing. Anakin was busy telling that Watto loved to make bets, and that Qui-Gon should make a bet to win the parts they needed. Obi-Wan shut the voices out as he started feeling dizzy. The vision came back with full force and the Force increased so that even Shmi, Anakin and Padme could feel its intensity.

"What's going on?" Shmi said with difficulty.

"I can't breathe", Anakin choked out.

"Obi-Wan!"

The apprentice fell off the chair while clutching his head. Qui-Gon rushed to his side and gripped the young mans' shoulders. The Force was screaming with the Padawan, an agonised scream that the others seemed to hear. Shmi took a hold on her son while he covered his ears and Padme stumbled to the two of them. Artoo quickly made his retreat to Anakin's room and Threepio.

/Obi-Wan!/ the Jedi master called out through their bond, trying to break some of the shields so that the younger man could hear him.

The distressed Padawan flung his arms out and gripped his master, hard. Qui-Gon held his apprentice tightly and tried to calm him down.

/Master, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!/

Obi-Wan's panicked voice through their bond was hysterical and Qui-Gon summoned so much calming Force he could and sent it in gigantic waves. Finally Obi-Wan calmed down and Qui-Gon forced him to sleep.

"What happened?" Anakin said. "Is he alright?"

"I made him go to sleep", Qui-Gon said. "I don't know what happened but I do have a hint."

"What kind of hint?" the boy asked.

"You told me that you can see things right before they happen", the Jedi master said and Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan is similar, except he can see things that may occur in 10 years. Every Jedi has that gift, just Obi-Wan is stronger in that. It's normal for him to have four visions of the future in one day, whilst other Jedi-_masters_, such as me, can have four of those in one week. Lately, those visions have left him pretty upset and emotional vulnerable."

"But he'll be fine?" The worry in the boy's eyes was clear.

"I believe so", he said. "Do you have somewhere where he can rest?"

"The couch in the living room", Shmi said.

Qui-Gon lifted up his apprentice and carried him towards the couch. He laid down the young man and put a hand on his forehead. He leaned over and closed his eyes.

/Obi-Wan?/

/M-master? Master, I'm so sorry!/

/It's alright Padawan. Just rest now./

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open and Qui-Gon spoke:

"Go to sleep, Padawan. Rest now, it was only a vision. Remember what master Yoda said."

"Visions can not be trusted", Obi-Wan choked out and Anakin came closer. "In movement, the future always is."

"Yes", Qui-Gon said, smiling a bit since Obi-Wan talked just like Yoda did. "And whatever you saw, I will not allow happening to you."

Obi-Wan clutched his master's hand and nodded. He closed his eyes and Shmi came into the room and said:

"Ani, maybe you should leave the two Jedis alone."

"It's alright", Qui-Gon said. "He can stay."

Anakin inched closer until he sat by Obi-Wan's head.

"What kind of vision could make him like this?" the boy said.

"Something terrible", Qui-Gon said and shook his head. "Not too long ago, he had a vision that I abandoned him, and he was pretty upset about that."

"Must be hard see the future", Anakin said.

"The future is always in motion", the Jedi master said. "Obi-Wan see one possibility of the future that can be changed five minutes later. You can never be sure what the future holds."

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan shifted. Qui-Gon rose up and disappeared. A moment later he came back with Obi-Wan's robe. He tucked his apprentice in and Anakin said:

"Are you two close?"

"He has been my apprentice since he was 12 years old", the Jedi master said, "and he is now 25. So we have grown close over the years. I see him as a son."

Anakin stared at Qui-Gon, then at the Padawan. Then his eyes softened and said:

"Must feel great to be free and have such a nice master."

"Well, when I took him as an apprentice he was a few weeks of becoming a slave and farmer for the rest of his life", Qui-Gon said and stared out the window as Anakin whipped his head towards the Jedi master. "When you reach the age of 13 and haven't gotten yourself a master, you're considered too old and are sent to work as a farmer. He showed me what he could do in the last second."

"What did he do?" Anakin said.

"He almost died for me", Qui-Gon whispered and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. "There was a man that wanted me dead. Obi-Wan took the hit instead of me and nearly died on the spot. The Force saved him."

"How come the Force saved him?"

"He has a very close bond to the Force", Qui-Gon said. "Master Yoda said he would become my Padawan when Obi-Wan was only three years old. For a moment I thought the troll finally got and went senile. Then I saw it with my own eyes."

"Saw what?" Anakin said while chuckling at Qui-Gon's description on Yoda.

"He lifted a star ship with the Force when he was four years old", Qui-Gon said, "and not many children under the age of 13 can do that. I had a Padawan on my own at that time, and that Padawan chose the wrong path. He chose the Dark Side. With the Dark Side you get stronger, but the hate suffocates you and corrupts you. To be a Jedi, you must be able to control your anger. My former Padawan chose anger and hate. I refused to take on Obi-Wan since I was blinded and thought he would end up like my former Padawan. He didn't, luckily, and here we are now."

Anakin listened to every word he said and then sat deep in thoughts. Then he said:

"I don't think I can become a Jedi."

"Why not?"

"I often let anger lead me", Anakin said.

"Obi-Wan would probably be the same if he had been raised like you", the Jedi master said. "He was taken to the Jedi Temple when he was barely a year old. He was trained to control his anger. You are not, and so are many others. You have great potential to become a Jedi; I can feel it in you."

"I can?" Anakin said. "But I'm a slave…"

"I already figured it out what to do", Qui-Gon said. "But that may require sacrifice on your side, if I don't get my will through. Let's hope for the best."

-

Obi-Wan woke up and blinked sleepily.

/Obi-Wan?/

/Master?/

/I'm here, relax. I'm in the kitchen, I'll come soon./

The apprentice sat up slowly and Qui-Gon came in.

"What are you doing?" the Jedi master said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, lie down right this instant!"

The Padawan shrieked and laid down quickly, hiding under the robe. Qui-Gon set down the tray of food and sat down on the edge of the couch, near Obi-Wan's head. He pulled the robe off and his apprentice said:

"I'm sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to--"

"Shh" the Jedi master said and stroke Obi-Wan's forehead. "I know you didn't mean to, but I don't want you to hide your pain like that from you."

"Why do I see so many visions?" Obi-Wan nearly sobbed, neither of the Jedis noticing Anakin by the doorway.

"That's your gift young one", Qui-Gon whispered. "It's a hard gift but it has saved us many times."

"But they _hurt_, they hurt _so much_", the apprentice said. "It feels so real and I can't make them stop…"

Qui-Gon took his Padawan in his arms and hugged him.

"I know they hurt", Qui-Gon whispered into Obi-Wan's hair. "I know. That's why I want you to share them with me, so that your pain is not so bad."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can", Qui-Gon said. "You've done it before."

"They are worse this time", the young man cried out. "I can't let you see them, master!"

"Obi-Wan", the Jedi master said and rocked the apprentice back and forth. "They cause you pain and confusion. I know about your so called 'dreams'. You hide them, you say they are just nasty dreams but I know when you lie. You had a vision on our way to Naboo and you went almost crazy because of it. You refused to listen to me; refused to let me in. Let me in this time."

"Can't… I can't, please don't make me…"

"I won't make you", Qui-Gon said. "I just want you to know that I don't like seeing you in pain."

The young man looked at Qui-Gon and said:

"They hurt so much…"

"Let me see them", Qui-Gon gently urged on, "and I will do everything in my power to protect you from them."

Obi-Wan nuzzled into Qui-Gon's chest and said:

"I… I'll show them… some of them…"

"Obi-Wan…" the Jedi master warned.

"A few of them… I can't show them now."

"Alright", Qui-Gon said and stroke his Padawan's hair. "Show me the others then."

The younger man nodded and seemed to relax. Anakin saw Qui-Gon hitch his breath and widening his eyes. They were still for a few minutes and then Qui-Gon took a breath. He looked on his Padawan, and said:

"Oh my poor child…"

Anakin looked at the two of them with a sudden longing to be with them, to be loved like Obi-Wan. The Jedi master hugged Obi-Wan tightly and said:

"Do you feel better now?"

"A bit", came Obi-Wan's muffled answer.

"Good", Qui-Gon said and seemed to notice Anakin for the first time. "Hello there, Anakin. How is going with you craft?"

"Pretty good", Anakin answered. "Got a bit of a problem and thought I would eat and then try solving it."

"Maybe Obi-Wan can help you in a little while?" Qui-Gon said. "He needs a little time to collect his thoughts, that's all."

Obi-Wan looked up and Anakin reacted on instinct. He reached out and wiped away the Padawan's tears. Obi-Wan blinked and Anakin said:

"It didn't fit you. You know, crying. I don't like seeing you sad, Obi-Wan."

"Oh", he said and reluctantly released his master. "I guess it looks a bit strange."

Qui-Gon retrieved the tray and said:

"Both of you, eat. I'll be back soon."

With that, he was gone. The apprentice stared after his master and then rubbed his eyes before stretching. He started to eat, as did Anakin. Obi-Wan yawned afterwards, and got down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Anakin said.

"I'm going to meditate a bit", Obi-Wan said. "It's good for the soul."

Anakin watched in fascination as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and seemed to relax. The aura around the young man was warm and comforting and Anakin could not help but inching a bit closer.

Qui-Gon came in twenty minutes later, and stood in the doorway in shock. Anakin laid outstretched on Obi-Wan's robe, asleep. Several items in the room were floating. In the middle his apprentice sat with closed eyes and a small smile. The Jedi master manoeuvred through the items and sat down in front of his Padawan.

/Obi-Wan?/

The young man's smile widened and Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared into Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon reached out and caressed on cheek and said:

"Seems like you're better now."

"Much better", the young man said.

The items slowly got down on their places and Anakin woke up by the sounds. He rubbed his eyes and said:

"Was I asleep for long?"

"No, only around twenty minutes", Obi-Wan said.

"Good, I need to work on my pod", the boy said.

The three of them got up and they went outside. It was hot so Obi-Wan left his robe together with his lightsaber inside. His Jedi uniform attracted stares from Anakin's friend Kitster and the boy quickly ran to Anakin and said:

"Who is he?"

"He's a Jedi", Anakin said and Kitster's eyes widened. "Obi-Wan, I got some problems with the engines."

The young man came and hunched down next to Anakin. He looked at the engines and suddenly a tool lifted itself. Anakin and Kitster stared at it. Obi-Wan raised his hand and the tool flew right into it. He got to work and after a while he said:

"Try them now."

"They're working!" Anakin shouted happily. "Now I can be in the pod race!"

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter 2 finished. Stupid ending, I know but I did not know how to finish it.

Chapter 3 will be: Fight in the Sand, and will be the pod race itself and first encounter with Darth Maul.

Later,

Tiro


	4. Ch 3: Fight in the Sand

**A ****Fate Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menace, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that. It follows the movie, mostly, but I will change some things.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking into someone's mind"_

/Speaking through bond/

**Flashback**

_Visions_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Fight in the Sand**

Kitster jumped in the air and hoorayed together with Anakin. Obi-Wan put away the tools and said:

"No driving, since I don't want your mother to attack me."

"I won't", Anakin said. "Just gonna make sure the pod is working correctly."

Qui-Gon stood not far away and smiled slightly. He had just returned from Watto's shop and he had been satisfied; if they won, they would get their parts and the two Skywalkers. Qui-Gon looked at the boy who was thanking Obi-Wan and the smile got wider. The two of them fitted so well together. The boy was not as strong as Obi-Wan in the Force (part of Qui-Gon knew the child would never become that strong) but he would become a good Jedi. And he already had a friend that could help him on the way.

The Jedi master was still worried about his Padawan. Obi-Wan had showed him some of the visions. He had been forced to watch as Obi-Wan and Yoda spoke and he was disgusted when he realized that Obi-Wan was so sad that he had given up on him. Some visions were clouded and some Obi-Wan would not let him see. He was getting more and more worried about his apprentice, just like a parent would be if they noticed a wrong with their child. Obi-Wan was a dear child to Qui-Gon and the Jedi master would rather die than hurt him.

So why had he hurt him in that vision? Why had he wanted to train the boy so badly? Questions ran through his head, and he had no answer whatsoever.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Obi-Wan said, worried.

"You look… absolutely terrible! You got dirt all over your face!"

Qui-Gon grumbled and took an end of his gray cloak and wiped away the dirt.

"Master, I am not a child", the apprentice said.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and then he said:

"To me, you will always be a child. My child. Remember that, no matter what happens."

"Master…?"

Something in Obi-Wan's tone made Qui-Gon curious. His Padawan's voice was thick with emotions. The Jedi master smiled and said:

"I'm perfectly fine, no sunstroke if you thought that."

"Dehydration maybe? I heard it makes people strange--" Obi-Wan began but Qui-Gon interrupted:

"I meant what I said, Padawan. I don't lie to you."

He wiped away the last of the dirt and smiled. Obi-Wan still stared at him. The Jedi master gave him one-armed hug and then said:

"Let's help Ani get ready for the race tomorrow."

-

Later on the day Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found themselves have wandered to the outskirts of Mos Espa. Obi-Wan looked like an old man with his robe tightly wrapped around his thin frame. Qui-Gon looked over the sand and wished that the sun would disappear just for a moment.

"What are we going to do, master?" his Padawan suddenly said. "If the child cannot win the race…"

"He will win, young one", Qui-Gon answered. "Ease your worry and relax a bit."

"Still I feel a dark presence around here", Obi-Wan muttered.

"So do I but we must focus to get to Coruscant", Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan looked around and then said:

"I don't like that presence."

Qui-Gon looked at him and then embraced him. People walked around them, paying no attention.

"I don't like it either", he said to his Padawan. "It feels like its choking me. Someone very strong with the Dark Side is nearby."

"Sith…"

The Jedi master's body tensed as Obi-Wan uttered the word.

"Sith?" Qui-Gon echoed.

"I've seen him", Obi-Wan said. "In the visions…"

"You haven't shown me him."

"Couldn't", the Padawan said in a daze. "It was so terrible visions, couldn't show them…"

Qui-Gon held on to him a little longer and then he said:

"Let's go back to the house."

Obi-Wan nodded and they walked back slowly. Darkness started to come and people left the streets to go home for the night.

"Where have you guys been?" Anakin called out when they got back.

"Out for a walk", Qui-Gon said. "We lost track of time, that's all."

"Okay", the boy answered.

"Go to bed now", Shmi called out. "We are going up early tomorrow!"

"I'm gonna win the race!" Anakin exclaimed and ran off into the house.

"Obi-Wan", Qui-Gon said a little while later. "Would you mind checking the halt of midi-clorians in Anakin's blood sample?"

Earlier that day Anakin had cut himself and Qui-Gon had taken a blood sample at that time. The apprentice nodded and took the blood sample. He gently closed his hands around it and concentrated.

"Master", he said after a minute, sounding shocked. "I've never seen such strong levels of midi-clorians, not even with Yoda."

Qui-Gon looked at the Padawan.

"What does this mean?" Obi-Wan said.

"I don't know."

-

Qui-Gon sat down on the mattress next to the couch where his Padawan already was. He looked at the young man in his sleep as he pondered at the levels of midi-clorians in Anakin's blood as well as Obi-Wan's midi-clorians levels. Qui-Gon had yet to tell anyone about Obi-Wan's midi-clorians levels. Not even Obi-Wan himself knew how strong he was in the Force. Qui-Gon knew it was not some coincidence that they had discovered Obi-Wan when he was a child. Maybe this was the same, only that they arrived later on in the boy's life? But no matter what happened, the Jedi master promised himself that he would never leave his Padawan in the dark, he would never abandon Obi-Wan until the young man was more than ready to stand on his two own feet.

He reached out and stroke the short hair. Obi-Wan moved a bit and nuzzled into the robe, curling up to a very small ball. Qui-Gon chuckled; Obi-Wan always laid like that, no matter where they were. He stared into the young man's face and remembered the first time he had met the child.

**Flashback **

**Qui-Gon was walking down the hall towards the docking area. He was leaving for a yet another pointless mission to watch over a planet struggling to get together. He would be stuck there for months. **

**He had decided to leave Xanatos at the temple with the words 'I don't want you to die by boredom' in which Xanatos had laughed and promised to study and train so that Qui-Gon would be impressed when he got back.**

**He walking into the hanger and stopped. A star ship was in the air and he could not see a pilot. Several tools were in the air as well. Then he saw a small child sitting in front of the star ship, looking at it before letting his gaze roaming over all the tools. He gaped as he realized that the child had lifted both the star ship and all the tools without breaking a sweat.**

"**Obi-Wan, come to me this instant you will!"**

**Qui-Gon looked behind and Yoda was walking towards the child. The child gently sat the star ship down along with the tools and quietly spoke in a soft voice that only healers would use on distressed children in the Temple when they had hurt themselves:**

"**Master Yoda."**

"**What made you go to the hanger if I may ask?" the old Jedi said.**

"**We were going to read about the rules of a Jedi today", Obi-Wan answered.**

"**And felt not for you did?" the old creature said while impatiently tapping on his stick.**

**Qui-Gon looked at them both**** with a puzzled expression. He remembered Yoda saying something about a child named Obi-Wan Kenobi would one day be the long-haired Jedi's Padawan. He had laughed at that.**

"**I already memorized it all", Obi-Wan softly answered and the older Jedis were shocked. "It's not fun reading about something you already know."**

"**Running to the hanger you will not", Yoda said. "Ask me before you must."**

**Obi-Wan nodded, rose up and walked forward, towards the old creature that finally stopped tapping on the stick. He bowed to Qui-Gon, who was mildly surprised over his manners while deeply impressed by his powers, and then followed Yoda who turned to walk to the Temple again. But suddenly a man came forth and said:**

"**Master Yoda!"**

"**Yes?" the old Jedi said and turned around to meet the man.**

"**If you don't mind", the man said. "You think I can borrow Obi-Wan some more time? He was quite good fixing that star ship."**

**Qui-Gon gaped once more at the boy as he heard that.**

"**If the child wants to, you will."**

"**It would be nice", Obi-Wan said with a small smile and the man grinned.**

"**Thanks Obi!" he said and walked away.**

**End flashback**

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan fondly. Many years had passed since that day, and yet he remembered it like it was yesterday.

The Jedi wrapped the robe tightly around his Padawan and then went to sleep. A lot was at risk tomorrow, and he needed to rest to face it all.

-

Obi-Wan made some final adjusting on the engines after a vision that Sebulba would try destroy the left stabilizer. He looked up just in time as Sebulba came walking. The creature spoke on Huttish to the Skywalker boy:

"You're dead meat little slave."

"Don't hope too much slimo", Anakin answered.

The creature walked away with mutters that Obi-Wan recognized as curses, which made him smile a bit. Obi-Wan got up from his place and said:

"All done now Ani."

"Okay", Anakin said with a big grin on his face and was only moments later lifted into the pod by Qui-Gon.

"Ani", the Padawan said and took out a small object. "Take this."

"What is it?" Anakin asked with curiosity in his voice.

"It's very important if you're having problem with your pod", Obi-Wan said while showing where to put it in. "Only if you're having problem."

"Okay", the boy said. "Thanks!"

"Good luck", the both Jedis said and walked away to the platform where Padme and Shmi were waiting.

Obi-Wan looked over the place and tried to place the dark presence as he was certain it was a Sith. Qui-Gon laid a hand on his shoulder and said:

"Let's be patience. There are too many greedy people around here at the moment to detect that Sith."

Obi-Wan nodded and was pleased when Qui-Gon let his hand stay on the young man's shoulder. The champions started their engines and the countdown started.

When Anakin's pod did not move, Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force and quickly realized he was giving the engines too much fuel. He narrowed his eyes and the right amount of fuel was set into the engines, and with a dust of sand Anakin was off. Obi-Wan smiled at his success and Qui-Gon chuckled. Padme and Shmi looked at them, not understanding. Padme was frowning and she seemed to dislike the idea that Qui-Gon so easily made a bet with their ship.

"It's alright Padme", Qui-Gon said. "Anakin will win."

"Easy for you to say", Padme said. "I'm still nervous."

Obi-Wan looked at her and had a nagging feeling she did not completely tell who she was. The young man shrugged after a while; it was not his business.

As Anakin was forced to fly up higher in the sky the two Jedis stretched out the Force to calm the child down. Anakin took a few deep breaths and flew back down, in front of Sebulba. Shmi could not help but let out a yelp of fright. Padme seemed nervous too, and clutched Shmi's arm while they looked at the little screen that followed the race held in the Skywalker's hands. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the Force take him closer to Anakin, soothing the boy who now started to become more and more nervous.

"_Anakin, calm yourself."_

Anakin nearly shrieked in surprise as he heard the Padawan speak to him.

"Obi?" he asked aloud as he tried to keep up to Sebulba.

"_I am actually a Jedi; Jedis are known to do rather strange things"_, Obi-Wan's voice chuckled.

"I can't calm down now!" Anakin said. "He's leading!"

"_Anakin, listen to me. Sometimes being calm leads to victory"_, Obi-Wan said. _"Clear your mind from any doubts that that creep will win over you. Believe in yourself and let the Force go through you."_

Anakin tried to relax and found things going much smoother. He was aside Sebulba and near going pass him when the creature threw a bomb at the right engine and it almost shut down. Anakin felt the pod cringe violently and panicked. Then:

"_The device Ani! The device I gave you!"_

Anakin got it out from his shirt and put it into the control. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly everything cleared itself and Anakin found the pod going faster. He grinned as he speeded up against Sebulba and the finishing line was coming closer. He let out one last burst of speed and shot pass Sebulba and over the line, clearing himself as the winner.

Obi-Wan smiled along with the others and Shmi was anxious to get down on the ground and see her son. Padme and Shmi waited for the platform to sink to the ground along with the Jedis. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and laid an arm around the younger man's shoulders. The Padawan flashed a tired smile and the older Jedi said:

"You gave Anakin victory. You gave us victory. Well done."

Obi-Wan felt the arm tighten and he could not help but lean in a bit to his master's warmth. Anakin was lifted in the air and the whole place exploded by applauds and shouts. Qui-Gon saw a sullen Watto and carefully detangled himself from the crowd and his Padawan to speak to him.

"You cheated!" the flying creature shrieked. "You cheated and made me lose everything!"

"I didn't cheat", Qui-Gon said. "I merely believed in the boy and his abilities."

The creature started to insult him in Huttish and Qui-Gon tried to relax when suddenly Obi-Wan's voice came:

"Insulting a person not deserving it now?"

Watto stopped his rants and Qui-Gon looked back. Obi-Wan stood and looked at them with a curious interest written on his face. Watto continued, but this time against Obi-Wan. The younger man seemed unaffected until a few moments later when Watto exploded. Qui-Gon had no idea what the creature had said but suddenly Obi-Wan's eyes darkened and he snapped on Huttish to the blue creature. Watto seemed unaffected as well and continued his ranting. Finally the Padawan sighed and said:

"Do you want us to discuss this with the Hutts? I'm sure they can work it out."

The flying creature stopped and seemed scared. After a few minutes he sneered out:

"Fine! Take them and the parts and never come near me again! I'll have their papers ready when you come, and make it quick!"

With that, Watto was gone.

"What a temper", Obi-Wan said. "No wonder Ani doesn't like him."

Qui-Gon chuckled a bit and said:

"You surprise me yet again, and you saved us yet again."

"That wasn't saving", Obi-Wan said. "Merely pointing out the truth for the poor thing without brain."

Qui-Gon led his apprentice away from the shadows, and into the happy crowds.

-

Later on the day they stepped out from Watto's shop, with the papers that declared that Anakin and Shmi Skywalker were in their custody. Qui-Gon had told them both that, and left them to pack only the most necessary. Obi-Wan and Watto seemed to have exchanging insults back and forth while Qui-Gon read the papers. All Qui-Gon knew was that the younger man was upset and seemed to carry more and more anger.

Qui-Gon quickly led his Padawan towards a more open place and then said:

"Calm yourself Obi-Wan. Don't let anger control you, no matter what he said to you."

"But master!" Obi-Wan said. "He insulted you!"

"Doesn't matter", the older Jedi said and turned to his apprentice. "Please, calm down Obi. Watto is behind us now. Focus on now."

Obi-Wan huffed but closed his eyes and let the anger slip away. Qui-Gon stood there for a long time with Obi-Wan's head pressed into his shoulder and one arm around the younger man's waist. As before, no one paid attention. Suddenly a small droid, black as the night, came zooming pass them. Qui-Gon tightened his hold and said:

"Could you feel that?"

"That droid is in connection with the Sith", Obi-Wan hissed.

"Let's go!"

The two Jedis walked at a fast pace to the Skywalker's house. the two of them came out as they approached.

"Obi? Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin said.

"We need to go, and that is fast", Qui-Gon said. "We've been spotted."

The four of them moved quickly towards the outskirts and their ship. Padme and Artoo had only needed to wait around 20 minutes for Panaka to arrive and with his help they delivered the parts they had won to the ship. Obi-Wan's robe flew with the wind as he moved. Both Skywalkers was impressed by the sheer speed the two Jedis travelled. It seemed like the sand was no concern for them.

Suddenly Obi-Wan looked back and screamed out:

"Ani, get down now!"

The boy fell down and the wind dragged over him from a small speeder. A man dressed in black robes jumped off the speeder and Obi-Wan blocked a red lightsaber with his own fierce blue. Qui-Gon was about to help when Obi-Wan called out:

"Get back to the ship!"

"You can't hold him down!" the older Jedi said.

"You know what to do!"

With one last desperate glance, Qui-Gon helped the two Skywalkers up on their feet and took them to the ship. He ran to the cockpit with Anakin behind him.

"You left him alone?!" Padme shrieked.

"Take off", Qui-Gon said. "Fly low over him."

The pilot nodded and the ship began to move. Qui-Gon was out from the cockpit again, and only after a moments hesitation, Anakin followed.

He came just in time to see Obi-Wan jump up ten metres into the air and up in the ship. The gate closed immediately and the ship was off into space.

Qui-Gon helped his Padawan sit up and checked for any injuries. The younger man was panting and seemed to shake as well.

"Was what that?" Anakin said.

"Sith", Obi-Wan mumbled. "It was a Sith, master. No one else than a Sith."

"Oh my god", Qui-Gon said. "The Siths has been gone for a millennium."

"They're back", Obi-Wan said. "He was incredible strong with the Dark Side, master."

Anakin looked at one Jedi to the other. Then he finally summoned up:

"So, we're in big trouble?"

Tbc…

* * *

Haha, strange ending. Short chapter, I know. Sorry guys, I'll try make the next chapter longer.

Chapter 4 will be named: Coruscant. It will be when they are on the ship towards Coruscant, arrival at the planet, the Jedi council and meeting with some major differences from the movie, and then the decision to return to Naboo.

Later,

Tiro


	5. Ch 4: Coruscant

**A Fate Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menace, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that. It follows the movie, mostly, but I will change some things.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well.

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not getting this chapter ready earlier!!! Please forgive me! The reason why I didn't write as soon as possible was because I had a bit of a bad time and I had no inspiration to write anything, but now I'm feeling a lot better!

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking into someone's mind"_

/Speaking through bond/

**Flashback**

_Visions_

**Chapter 4: Coruscant**

_Previously on chapter 3:_

"_So, we're in big trouble?"_

-

The two Jedis looked over at Anakin and Obi-Wan finally said:

"Most likely."

"Ani!"

Shmi came running and Anakin ran to meet his mother as the ship left Tatooine. Qui-Gon helped his Padawan up and said:

"We will take this up as soon as possible with the council with your encounter with a possible Sith, and about your abnormal visions."

"Do we have to speak about my visions?"

"Yes", the older Jedi said. "You can speak with master Yoda alone if that is what you wish, but you must speak about them."

The apprentice nodded and Qui-Gon turned his attention to the Skywalkers:

"How about we arrange our sleeping space? Me and Obi-Wan had one room, but we can ask for some mattresses so that we can all sleep in there."

Anakin lit up and even Shmi looked a little happier. The youngest Skywalker took Obi-Wan's hand and ran off, dragging the young man behind him.

"Your son makes miracles", Qui-Gon pointed out.

"I've been told that a lot", Shmi said as she picked up her belongings from the floor. "But I must say your apprentice makes miracles as well."

"How come?"

"He made Ani happy, and that is not an easy task these days", Shmi admitted. "And he helped my son to win a dangerous race without even a smallest scratch on him."

"My Padawan is one of a kind I guess", Qui-Gon said. "As is your son. I feel that Anakin will grow up to be a great man."

"Obi-Wan did something rather interesting at home", Shmi said and the older Jedi looked at her. "He made things float in the air."

"The Force", Qui-Gon said and started to explain when he saw Shmi's puzzled expression. "We Jedi use the Force to make things float or fly. The Force is strong and exists all around us. Jedis feels it better than normal humans, but you noticed it back on Tatooine when Obi-Wan lost control. If you are destined to be a Jedi you will be able to do that with the right training."

Shmi looked at Qui-Gon and said:

"How did Obi-Wan end up being a Jedi?"

"There is a Temple at Coruscant, where grown Jedis teach children with a strong Force. If Tatooine had laid closer, we would have noticed Anakin earlier. Obi-Wan came to the Temple when he was barely one year old, much younger than others."

"Was he strong in the Force?"

"When he was four, I witnessed as he held a star ship in the air by sheer Force. A star ship like this one. Not many children under 13 can do that, so yes he was incredible strong in the Force."

Shmi stared at Qui-Gon. He looked ahead and said:

"Obi-Wan is stronger than me. He just doesn't know that yet."

"Why not?" the woman asked.

"Obi-Wan said once he never wanted to become a full Jedi", the older Jedi said. "He wanted to be with me. In the Force, he is ready to become a Jedi but in his mind he is not. This may sound selfish, but I'm not ready to let him go."

"Like me", Shmi said and Qui-Gon looked at her. "I always knew that Ani would be trained, in some kind of way, and that he would go on with his life. I knew I had to let him go someday, but it's hard."

Qui-Gon nodded as they walked along the corridor to their room. They found the Padawan and Anakin sitting on one of the beds, the young boy speaking about something with a big grin on his face. Two mattresses and loads of pillows and blankets were scattered all over them. Obi-Wan noticed them and said:

"Hello master, Shmi."

"Mom!" Anakin almost yelled while jumping down from the bed and running to his mother. "Look, we got these soft mattresses to sleep on! Isn't that amazing?!"

Shmi touched the soft pillows and blankets with a curious glance, as neither her nor Anakin had ever slept with that kind of material. Qui-Gon moved to the bed and sat down behind Obi-Wan.

"How are you feeling child?" he said quietly.

"Tired, master", the apprentice answered.

"Lean back and take a nap", the older Jedi said.

The two Jedis moved around until Obi-Wan was curled up in Qui-Gon's arms, the youngster already falling asleep. When the two Skywalkers looked up a little while later, they saw Obi-Wan curled up in Qui-Gon's gentle embrace, sound asleep. Qui-Gon was stroking his apprentice's cheek with a faint smile. He looked up and said:

"Maybe you should seek out Padme, Anakin. I bet you two are hungry."

"What about you and Obi?"

"I'll wake him up in a few hours", the elder replied. "He deserves his rest."

Anakin nodded and the two Skywalkers left to find the queen's maid. Qui-Gon wriggled a bit so that he was lying down with Obi-Wan in his arms and decided to take a nap.

-

He was woken up by Obi-Wan's feverish forehead pushing against his neck. He opened his eyes in alarm and saw how pale his Padawan was. Cold sweat was running down the youngster's face.

/Little one, wake up./

Obi-Wan moaned and Qui-Gon shook his body a little, urging him to wake up. Suddenly images flashed past him, images from Obi-Wan's dream, or vision, for all the elder knew:

_Obi-Wan was running, fast. Qui-Gon was distressed seeing the haunted look on his Padawan's face before realizing something; his Padawan's hair was long, longer than his own and he had no braid. That meant… Qui-Gon was pulled out of his thoughts as Obi-Wan was thrown down on the ground. Mace had grabbed the man and was now holding the younger man's head down as an assassin droid went past them. Obi-Wan's eyes were tired and old, not innocent and playful as Qui-Gon knew them._

_The scenery changed abruptly. Obi-Wan was sitting on a rock, looking over the lake in the late afternoon. The sun was going down and Qui-Gon inched closer. The apprentice was humming softly. This time he had short hair, almost like in reality but no braid. Qui-Gon then noticed what Obi-Wan held in his hands. The braid. The elder Jedi sucked in a breath. Obi-Wan looked down at it and said softly much to Qui-Gon's horror:_

"_This is goodbye forever, master."_

_With that, the braid caught fire and went up in the air. Tears seeped down Obi-Wan's cheeks and Qui-Gon wanted to comfort him__ as the younger man fell on his knees trying to hold in his sadness but was yet again pulled away._

_Now Obi-Wan was sitting in a meditation room in the Temple. He had long hair again. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Qui-Gon remembered that Obi-Wan only did that if he was afraid. Suddenly master Yoda entered the room._

_"Another nightmare you had?" Yoda said._

_Obi-Wan mutely nodded. The creature sat down next to the younger man and continued:_

_"Saw Qui-Gon you did."_

_Another nod._

_"Accepting his death, you do not."_

_Now Qui-Gon was terrified. Obi-Wan refused to meet Yoda's eyes. After a while the younger whispered:_

_"I didn't even accept it as he died in my arms."_

Qui-Gon had enough. He gathered all the Force he could handle and banished the visions from both of them.

/Little one?/ he spoke softly to his Padawan.

/M-master?/

Obi-Wan's voice was small and he was whimpering slightly. Qui-Gon tightened his hold on the younger man and said:

"Please, don't tell me those were visions."

"I didn't want you to see them", Obi-Wan whimpered. "Didn't want you to think I was weak."

"You are not weak", Qui-Gon said. "You're stronger in your mind than me. Most people would have gone insane. You use your visions to save us."

Obi-Wan started sobbing, and the older Jedi held on tighter.

/Don't ever leave me master!/ Desperation was heard clearly in the Padawan's voice and Qui-Gon spoke out aloud:

"I will never leave you little one. You are my child, and I will never leave you so sad."

Obi-Wan nodded against his chest and tried to control his breathing. Qui-Gon kissed his forehead and then his temples before murmuring softly into his ear, soothing nonsense that Obi-Wan had not heard for years. The apprentice curled up once again and snaked his arms around Qui-Gon to hold on tightly. They did not notice when Anakin slipped into the room. He looked with wide eyes at the sobbing young man. Finally he moved closer and climbed into the bed. The two Jedis noticed him now and the older made a move to let go. Anakin saw desperation in Obi-Wan's eyes and said:

"I think Obi needs you more than me, master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon looked down on his Padawan and returned to his former position. He gently stroke the short hair and smiled at the young boy.

"Did you and your mother have a good meal?"

"It was great; I've never seen so many different kinds of foods!"

Obi-Wan fell asleep to the voices off his master and young Skywalker with a small smile on his lips.

-

The next time he woke up it was silent. He guessed it was night. The Padawan snuggled deeper into Qui-Gon's chest, not wanting to wake up fully. The older Jedi suddenly murmured:

"You awake child?"

Child. How Obi-Wan loved it when he was called child by Qui-Gon. He tilted his head up and stared into Qui-Gon's eyes.

"Apparently", he said with a teasing smile.

"Brat."

"Old man."

Qui-Gon chuckled at their antics and kissed his apprentice's forehead. The younger man more felt than heard the words Qui-Gon said:

"Go back to sleep Obi-Wan. I'll keep you safe."

Knowing Qui-Gon did not lie, Obi-Wan fell asleep again.

-

Anakin woke up early in the morning and looked over at the Jedis. Qui-Gon was sitting in a meditation position with eyes closed and relaxed face. Anakin looked at the younger one, still asleep on the bed. The Padawan's face looked so much younger in sleep. The man was curled up in a cosy nest of blankets and seemed quite content to sleep all day.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and said:

"Good morning, Anakin."

"Morning", he answered.

They spoke quietly, so that they would not wake up Shmi and Obi-Wan. After ten minutes, the young Padawan started to stir. He blinked sleepily a few times and Qui-Gon smiled at him. Anakin rose up and said:

"I'll get breakfast for us."

"Thank you", the older Jedi said while moving up from his position from the floor to sit on the bed. Anakin disappeared through the door and Qui-Gon turned to his apprentice. Sleepy eyes met him. Obi-Wan sat up and yawned.

"How are you feeling?" the older Jedi said.

"Okay", the Padawan whispered.

"No dreams or visions?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and stretched. Qui-Gon looked at him and the Padawan stopped what he was doing to look back at his master. Qui-Gon had a smile on his face.

"Something wrong master?" the apprentice said quietly.

"Nothing", Qui-Gon said. "I just realized you still stretch like a cat."

"I do?"

The older Jedi chuckled and Obi-Wan glared. The chuckle turned into laughter and the Padawan just sat on the bed, confused.

"It's nothing", Qui-Gon said after a while. "Your expression, that's all."

"I'm glad to hear that you're having fun on my expensive", Obi-Wan said with amusement shining in his eyes.

Shmi woke up and gently sat up from the mattress just as Anakin came in. He had a tray with food on and set it down on a small table.

"Breakfast is served!" he said with a mocking salute and promptly dug in.

Shmi was not too far after; eating new things was apparently exiting for the older Skywalker. Obi-Wan yawned and got up form the bed. Qui-Gon took a moment to finish his meditation before joining them.

-

The rest of the day was rather quiet. Anakin and Obi-Wan had found some parts no one had bothered to throw and was currently building something. Qui-Gon was not far away, reading a datapad about something. Shmi was with Padme; both of them had found a liking of each other. Padme treated the former slave as a mother, and Shmi treated the handmaiden as a daughter. Anakin was not a bit jealous about that; he still knew his mother loved him as well.

Obi-Wan was watching over Jar Jar at the same time; the creature was nice and did not destroy anything though. He was apparently determined to not disappoint the young Jedi. Something Qui-Gon appreciated. He did like Jar Jar, but the poor creature had a bad habit of getting himself in trouble.

Anakin made his final touch and then put it down to watch Obi-Wan only to stare. The air was full of parts and tools. Qui-Gon looked up and said calmly:

"Obi-Wan."

The Padawan looked up and noticed what he was doing.

"Oh", he said and lowered them to the ground. "I guess I was distracted."

"Just don't lift me as last time", the older Jedi warned and Anakin knew they talked about things that had happened even before this mission.

"I said I was sorry", Obi-Wan whined and Anakin giggled. "I thought you had forgiven me!"

"Well, dropping me onto a cold stone floor did hurt a bit."

Obi-Wan huffed and continued building. Jar Jar had listened to the whole ordeal and had like Anakin, giggled. Qui-Gon slide down from the bench and sat down next to his apprentice. The older Jedi winked the young Skywalker closer and Anakin crept to him. Qui-Gon smiled and put an arm around Obi-Wan. The younger man looked up at his master and then looked back at his building. Anakin sat down next to them and continued building, leaning against Qui-Gon's side.

-

_Obi-Wan was running, fighting droids as he went. He got blood in his face, and furiously wiped it off. Anakin was coming in form behind. The young__er man got a hold of his master's arm and helped Obi-Wan to their ship. The older man shot out one last Force wave, and then ran inside. Anakin was already starting the ship as the last Jedis came onboard. Obi-Wan took the second-pilot seat and the Padawan hit controls at a fast speed. Seconds later, they lifted and speed out into the space._

_Obi-Wan leaned back and sighed. He let his body relax and closed his tired eyes. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and opened his eyes to look into Mace's worried face._

"_Thought we lost you there for a while", the older man said._

"_I'm safe thanks to Ani", Obi-Wan responded. "Quick thinking, Ani, that's what I like."_

_Anakin turned to him and grinned.__ A thick scar adored his face and the eyes were hard and cold._

Obi-Wan sat up and took a few breaths. He ran a hand over his sweaty face and stood up on shaky legs. As he was about to fall, he was caught in gentle arms.

"Another one?" Qui-Gon's deep voice murmured.

"Not so bad", Obi-Wan said. "Need water, that's all."

Qui-Gon led his Padawan to the fresher where Obi-Wan quickly gulped down some water. He washed his face, knowing that the vision hid something. That cold look in Anakin's eyes… The forced compliments coming from his own mouth. What was that?

Without a warning, Obi-Wan leaned down over the fresher and vomited. Qui-Gon took a firmer hold as Obi-Wan suddenly lost consciousness. He cleaned Obi-Wan's face, rinsed his mouth and then placed one arm around his shoulders, while the other one behind his knee and lifted him up. He tucked his apprentice into the bed and sat down on his own in deep thought.

-

Obi-Wan felt like dying. Visions were tearing him apart. The emperor, Darth Vader, Deathstar, Luke Skywalker… So many different visions, so many people. Not even the Force could help him. He was soaring through a life that could happen, and found he did not wish that at all. He did not want it. He wanted to have Qui-Gon alive, thank you very much. With one last, desperate push he got out.

-

Obi-Wan bolted up, screaming. The Force was ripping through the thin frame and Qui-Gon rushed forward. His scream woke up the two Skywalkers and they looked horrified on as Obi-Wan struggled to get free. Qui-Gon seized the trembling body and lifted him up like a small child. The scream had died out and was replaced by whimpers and tears.

The door opened and Padme came in, looking shocked.

"It's alright", Qui-Gon said while running a hand over his Padawan's back to ease the trembling. "Obi-Wan just had a nightmare."

"It sounded like someone was murdering him", Padme said and sat shakily down on a seat.

"He suffers from nightmares", Qui-Gon said, "or this could be a severe vision."

"Vision?" Padme said.

"Obi-Wan has sometimes visions worse than death", Qui-Gon said as he rubbed his Padawan's temples. "He just can't block them out."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and Padme and Shmi got to their senses and pushed Anakin out of the room before following. Qui-Gon looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and said:

"What happened?"

"Too much", the Padawan whispered. "It was too much, all the visions blended together. Too many name, enemy in Coruscant, near the queen, queen in danger…"

He was rambling, both knew that, but when he repeated that the queen was in danger for the fifth time, Qui-Gon got a bit worried. He took a gentle hold on Obi-Wan's head and said:

"Who threatens the queen? Answer that, and I'll let you rest, just please answer."

"S… Senator P-palatine", Obi-Wan said and Qui-Gon froze. "He is t-the emperor. He is the one who will destroy the galaxy."

Qui-Gon hugged the younger man and said:

"You will show them to Yoda and Mace, okay? Just for the two of them, and then they decide what to do. But for now, just sleep."

The Padawan found a nice spot just where Qui-Gon's shoulder and neck met and closed his eyes.

-

Luckily no one except for Padme, Shmi and Anakin had heard Obi-Wan scream, and the three of them did not mention it. The Padawan looked exhausted in the morning, and had no energy to even eat properly. Qui-Gon took his apprentice back to their room for meditation. When the Skywalkers and Padme came in they were met by something strange; Qui-Gon was meditating with Obi-Wan's hands in his. The younger one just sat with bowed head and closed eyes. The older man opened his eyes and seemed to relax when he saw Obi-Wan. The three dumbly realized Qui-Gon had put his Padawan to sleep when the older Jedi carefully lifted up Obi-Wan's limp body and put him on the bed. The three decided that the Padawan should not be disturbed and left.

This went on for the next few days. Obi-Wan got rest and was soon feeling a lot better than before. He and Anakin could be found building on the last day before they would reach Coruscant. The younger one was proud when he had to help the older one, meaning he was good at something. Obi-Wan was happy for the help, since his brain was still a bit foggy.

-

The two Jedis were walking towards the Jedi council. Shmi and Anakin were in their apartment at the moment; later they would be showed around by the two of them. Obi-Wan was nervous; this would be the first time he would share all the visions he had carried on since the beginning of the mission. Qui-Gon walked calmly beside him, thinking on the Sith, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

They entered the room where the council was gathered. Qui-Gon gave his report, his suspicions on the Sith and the unusual boy they had found on Tatooine. That took around thirty minutes and then they were done. Yoda and Mace remained as the others walked out, saying their goodbyes to the two Jedis. Yoda got up and said to the Padawan:

"Visions you have had, young Padawan."

"Yes, master Yoda", Obi-Wan answered.

"Shaken you up they have", Yoda said. "Giving room to despair?"

"I'm not sure", Obi-Wan said. "I can't think clearly."

"Share them with us and let us handle it", Mace said with a smile. "Qui, you think you can wait outside?"

"Of course", Qui-Gon said.

He gave Obi-Wan a smile and left. The Padawan turned to the two older Jedis and walked towards them.

-

Qui-Gon was invited in after three hours. Obi-Wan leaned heavily on Mace, and immediately latched onto Qui-Gon. The older Jedi hugged his Padawan and looked at the two others. Yoda looked back and said with a serious tone:

"Watched a future filled with despair we have. Allowing it to happen we will not. Catch Palatine we will. Your problem now is queen Amidala; take care of her you must."

"Yes master Yoda", Qui-Gon said as he stroke Obi-Wan's trembling back. "What about Anakin?"

"Train him I will", Yoda said. "Allowing him to go with you for the time being I do."

Qui-Gon smiled and thanked the old Jedi. Mace looked at Qui-Gon and said:

"Get your Padawan home, and make him get some rest. He has suffered enough for today."

Qui-Gon nodded and carefully they made their way out.

-

Anakin looked up when the door opened and leapt up as Qui-Gon came carrying Obi-Wan.

"It's alright", Qui-Gon reassured. "He just needs a lot of rest."

The boy nodded and then said nervously:

"Um, what did you tell them about me?"

"You're one lucky boy", Qui-Gon said and stopped for a second. "Master Yoda said that he will take you as an apprentice."

"You mean the troll?" Anakin said.

"If you call him that, your shins will suffer", the older Jedi huffed and the boy laughed.

Anakin was so happy. He was going to be a Jedi, just like Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The older Jedi turned to him and said:

"Until things have calmed down with queen Amidala though, you will be with me and Obi-Wan."

"What about mom?" Anakin said.

"She will be offered a place to stay with a female Jedi until she can get a place on her own", Qui-Gon said as he hoisted Obi-Wan better up in his arms. "You can visit her when you're free, but otherwise you will stay with master Yoda. He will explain everything for you, okay?"

The boy nodded and Shmi came from the kitchen.

"I've made lunch", she announced.

"I'll put Obi-Wan to bed; lunch has to wait for him."

The Jedi moved into his Padawan's room and smiled a bit. Scattered around the whole room was unfinished projects. A bit of a droid was in the corner, and a part of a ship was hooked up in the roof. Qui-Gon laid down Obi-Wan gently on the bed and removed his boots. The younger man moved a bit but did not wake up.

"Sleep tight", Qui-Gon murmured against Obi-Wan's temple before moving out.

-

The Padawan slept through the whole day, while Qui-Gon took out the two Skywalkers for sight-seeing in Coruscant. He awoke when they got back and blinked. He sat up and yawned while stretching. He felt great. Qui-Gon came inside and smiled.

"Should I say 'Good morning' or 'Good evening' to you?" he said.

"I-I slept the whole day?" Obi-Wan stammered.

"It was good for you", the older Jedi said and sat down on the bed. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Great", the apprentice said and fingered on the blanket.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and gave him a quick hug and said:

"Let's go and have some dinner."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled a bit. Qui-Gon felt like that smile was the most wonderful thing in the whole galaxy at that moment.

-

Anakin had no clear memory of the last five days. Seeing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meditate, training sword-fighting or bickering like two children was the fun parts; follow them on meetings were the boring parts. Qui-Gon took them out on another visit in the city, this time with Obi-Wan. The two of them, Obi-Wan and Anakin, had run off to the strangest stores just to see what they sold. The older ones, Qui-Gon and Shmi, just followed after them, sometimes walking and sometimes running.

As they came into the apartment late at night, Anakin was asleep in Shmi's arms. She was strong despite her small form and easily carried the boy to his temporary bed. Qui-Gon and his Padawan put away their boots and the few things they had actually bought. Obi-Wan had surprised his master by buying Qui-Gon's favourite tea, and the older Jedi watched it fondly before putting it away.

Obi-Wan checked their messages in case there had been something important during the day; the queen had been informed about the situation with Palatine, told to her in person by Yoda and Mace. Even with the close relationship she and her people had with Palatine she took it really good. She had changed her plans and unknowingly destroyed Palatine's, but was probably returning to Naboo soon despite the war going on. She was still caring a lot more about her people than her own safety.

"Anything?" Qui-Gon said.

"No", the apprentice answered. "Only that queen Amidala is impatient."

"The senate works really slowly sometimes", the older Jedi said and walked up beside him. "I hope they will reach a solution soon. No people should need to suffer as Naboo's people have."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked out the window. He hid a yawn behind his hand, but Qui-Gon caught the movement.

"Go to sleep Padawan", he advised.

"Think I'm gonna do it", the apprentice said after another yawn.

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan stumble to his bedroom and chuckled before returning to the kitchen. He made some tea and watched as Shmi came in. She sat down by the table and said:

"I never thought Anakin could run that fast."

"I never thought Obi-Wan could either, so that makes two of us", Qui-Gon replied. "We will probably be called to return to Naboo soon, and--"

"I know", Shmi interrupted. "Anakin needs to go with you. Even I know when something is not right despite not being a Jedi."

Qui-Gon looked at her, and then said with a smug expression:

"Are you really sure you aren't a Jedi? You just made a very good impression of me."

Shmi's laughter echoed in the apartment.

-

Anakin had met with his future master, and was at the moment bouncing around in the apartment, telling his mother every detail. The two Jedis watched with amusement on as he ranted on. After 30 minutes the boy finally calmed down. Shmi went to prepare lunch, ignoring Qui-Gon's weak protests and the three of them sat down. Anakin turned to the Padawan and said:

"Master Yoda said that you lifted a space-ship when you were little. Is that true?"

"Well, you can say that", Obi-Wan said and scratched his head.

"Wow", Anakin whispered. "Cool."

Obi-Wan smiled and was inwardly glad that the boy was not jealous. At the moment Anakin said:

"You think you can help me when I'm going to become a Jedi?!"

"Masters are there for a reason", the apprentice said.

"I know, but it would be cool learning from you!" the boy said with a bright smile.

"Let's see what master Yoda says about that", the young man said and Anakin grinned.

Qui-Gon just smiled at them before returning to his datapad, which, at the moment, he wanted to stomp at and blast it away. Amidala was making her move. Returning to Naboo the next day.

The older Jedi sighed and looked at his apprentice and Anakin; he needed to tell them that soon. After lunch maybe…

-

He never got a chance to warn them. Two hours after lunch, Mace suddenly came in and Qui-Gon looked up startled at him.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"You need to go with the queen now", Mace said. "He is going to kill her."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leapt up and with the help of the dark-skinned Jedi they were ready in a few minutes. Anakin brought some things and Mace said to Shmi:

"I will take you to a friend, and she will protect you. No one sees you as a threat so you will be fine."

She nodded, nervous, as she packed her last things. The three Jedis moved out first, Anakin quickly following and Shmi last. Mace turned to them and said:

"Platform 3 in 15 minutes. I can't come with you; it isn't safe to leave Shmi alone at this moment."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan said.

"Palatine knows", the oldest Jedi said. "And he wants blood. Obi's blood the most, so you better protect him Qui."

The master paled and suddenly had a tight grip on his Padawan. Obi-Wan said weakly:

"Then we better hurry."

"Good suggestion", Mace said. "May the Force be with you all."

Mace and Shmi hurried down one way, the rest of them the other way. Anakin clutched Obi-Wan's robe and was looking around. People were running through hallways, past them, into them. Qui-Gon had a good grip on his Padawan and Anakin had a good grip on Obi-Wan's robe so they did not get separated.

Finally they came to platform 3 and were relived when they saw the queen waiting. She seemed to release a breath and smiled weakly as they came.

"Are we late?" Qui-Gon said.

"No, a bit early", Amidala answered. "I'm so glad you made it; master Windu said he would try to get you."

"Quite a nasty surprise he came with, but he came nonetheless", the older Jedi said and took a look around. "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Panaka is coming with the pilots", the queen said. "Then we're leaving."

As on cue, the captain showed up. Their pilots quickly made their way to the ship to get it started and Amidala strode up. Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan and Anakin and said:

"Are you two alright?"

"As good as I can be", Obi-Wan said. "Master, what will happen? Palatine--"

"--will be taken care off", Qui-Gon said. "You should not underestimate Yoda and Mace together. And don't forget about the rest of the council. They believe you as well, as they have seen your visions through Yoda's eyes."

Obi-Wan nodded jerkily and Anakin took the young man's hand instead and pulled him gently towards the ship. Qui-Gon followed and the hatch closed after them.

The trip back to Naboo began.

* * *

Tbc… 

I. Am. Deeply. Sorry. For. The. Delay.

Um, I'll try make the next chapter faster. I've had a long period now where I had no inspiration to write anything, but hopefully it's over. I'm lagging behind with everything I write ;

Next chapter will be about the trip to Naboo, landing and the meeting with the Gungans. Or something like that, dunno yet. No chapter-name yet.

Be patient with me; I'm a slow worker ;

Until next time (hopefully soon),

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Ch 5: Back to Naboo

**A Fate Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menace, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that. It follows the movie, mostly, but I will change some things.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking into someone's mind"_

/Speaking through bond/

**Flashback**

_Visions_

**Chapter 5: Back to Naboo**

Anakin had never been in place as silent as the star ship travelling to Naboo. Obi-Wan was leaning against his master, eyes darting back and forth under his closed eyelids. Not even in sleep the young man could relax. Qui-Gon was holding his Padawan loosely, staring at the wall. Even Jar Jar was quiet. The creature was sitting by Obi-Wan, leaning his head against the Padawan's left knee. Artoo turned its mechanical eye towards Anakin, who looked back at him.

"It feels like we're in a graveyard", Anakin said quietly to the droid.

The droid answered something and Anakin smiled slightly.

"Of course you didn't understand the phrase, Artoo. It was made by humans."

The droid made its way to the boy and Anakin slid down on the floor next to the machine. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and sighed. He gently moved his apprentice around until Obi-Wan was lying down on the bench.

"I'll get something to eat", the older Jedi said. "Keep an eye on Obi for me, okay? Both of you."

Anakin and Jar Jar nodded. Qui-Gon gave them a small smile, and went on his way. His footsteps echoed in the halls of the ship, making Anakin shiver. He looked at the Gungan who had leaned his head against the bench, near Obi-Wan's head. The Padawan had tensed up since Qui-Gon left and the boy got up. He sat down and placed the young man's head in his lap. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to mere slits and looked up at him.

"Master Qui-Gon went to get something to eat", Anakin informed the apprentice. "Just rest some more, he'll be back soon."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to do the simple meditation Yoda had taught him. The old Jedi could not go with Anakin, and the boy could not stay at Coruscant with his master so to make up to it Yoda had given him some simple things to do, like meditation. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would, if they had the time, teach him the basics in sword-fighting and Yoda would take over when they came back to Coruscant.

A quiet pair of footsteps made Anakin open his eyes. Padme smiled down at him.

"Are you alright?" she gently asked.

"Yes", he answered. "A bit stressing at first, but now it's all calm and quiet."

"A bit too quiet wouldn't you say?" she said and sat down. "The queen is very worried, and that worry weighs down on all of us."

"I hope everything will turn out okay", Anakin said softly. "The queen seems so nice."

"She is", Padme said. "Maybe a bit too impulsive but that makes her known."

"Wanting to save her people is okay", the boy said. "Then you can be a bit impulsive."

Padme only smiled. Qui-Gon came back soon and the handmaiden rose up.

"I'm sure the queen wants some lunch", she said. "I will be going then."

"See you later", Anakin said and she nodded.

Padme left and Qui-Gon sat down the food on a table nearby. Anakin gently let down Obi-Wan's head on the bench again and sat down by the table. He looked on as the older Jedi gently shook his Padawan's shoulder. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and yawned, but sat up. Jar Jar got up as well and walked to the table. Qui-Gon looked at the Gungan and said:

"No tongue-tricks with the food, Jar Jar."

The Gungan stuck his tongue out before grabbing a fruit. Obi-Wan sat down and smiled weakly to Anakin. The boy put on a brave face and grinned back.

-

The night came, even though it could not be seen, and Anakin made ready for bed. Obi-Wan was finishing his meditation while Qui-Gon seemed still deep in it. The boy said his goodnight and fell asleep mere minutes after that.

He woke up by a shaking in the ship and sat up. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon was already up and opened the door. Sparks flew by, and thanks to Qui-Gon's reflexes Obi-Wan's arm was saved from the flames. The older Jedi pushed his Padawan flushed to him and the alarm went. Water came and quickly destroyed the flames.

"Anakin, stay close to us! Jar Jar, you too!" Qui-Gon called out. "Let's go!"

The four of them moved out in the hall and surveyed the damages. Artoo was already there, fixing a control panel. Padme came running and said:

"We're under attack!"

The two Jedis ran to the cockpit, but Padme took Anakin and the Gungan to the queen's chambers to keep them a bit safer.

Obi-Wan was running behind Qui-Gon but then there was another explosion and the apprentice was thrown back into the wall. He vaguely noticed Qui-Gon screaming his name and then there was only darkness.

-

The Padawan looked around and wondered where he was. He was on a ship but not on the Naboo star ship. This one was dark and he felt the Dark side growing strong inside. He heard footsteps and turned around. A giant man with a mask came walking, and Obi-Wan was puzzled. Then he remembered the mask. Darth Vader. Anakin.

Obi-Wan started to run, anything just to get away from the man who had been lured into the darkness. He did not care where he ran, or where he would end up; just anything to get away from _him_. The Padawan finally stopped and panted. He was in a hangar. He saw soldiers prepare a flight, he saw people running around. Then he saw Palatine, just like in the visions. This had to be another vision, it had to be. The visions does not mean the future, the future is always in motion.

Obi-Wan rambled these thoughts in his head, and then suddenly the world went black again. Only a few moments after that it became white and he curled up as warmth surrounded him. He felt safe there.

He heard a soft voice calling out to him. First he did not want to abandon the warm place but the voice was stubborn. He cracked one eye open and found himself lying on a cold floor.

/Obi?/

"Master?" he said groggily.

"Oh thank the Force", he heard his master say quietly before raising his voice to a soft rumble: "How are you feeling Padawan?"

"Head… hurts." Which was true; it felt like someone had thrown him head first into a stone.

"You took a pretty good blow to your head with the explosion", Qui-Gon said, "but you're fine."

Obi-Wan nearly threw up as Qui-Gon helped him up, but he succeeded to keep his food down. The older Jedi continued speaking:

"The pilots shook off the followers, so we should be safe until we reach Naboo. Just in case, Anakin and Jar Jar stays with the queen. Okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded and immediately regretted the action. He gave a whimper of pain and clutched his head. Qui-Gon lifted up the Padawan as gently as he could and carried him back to their room. The door was broken, but their privacy was the least in Qui-Gon's mind. He set down his apprentice on the bed and went to get a wet cloth for the younger man.

Obi-Wan felt something cool touch his burning head and groaned. He peered one eye open and saw Qui-Gon smile at him, although a little strained.

"Go to sleep, little one", the older man said. "Everything's alright."

Obi-Wan tried to answer but no words came out. Qui-Gon bent over and gave him a soft kiss on his throbbing head and rewetted the cloth. After that, Obi-Wan was out.

-

Anakin looked around the room. All he knew was that the ship was going to Naboo. He did not know if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was alright. He did not know a thing. And he was afraid.

Jar Jar seemed anxious as well, pacing back and forth. The Gungan was really attached to the younger Jedi and not being able to see him after an attack seemed to make him more jumpy than usual.

Suddenly the door opened and Padme came in.

"I saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan", she said with a weak smile and sat down. "Obi-Wan had hurt his head, but master Qui-Gon said he would be fine. You will stay here for the night, and then you can go back."

"Okay", the boy and Gungan said.

"It's going to be fine", Padme said and then turned to Jar Jar. "Are you really sure that you can follow through the suggestion the queen made?"

"Me can do it", Jar Jar said. "Me was saved by you, so me shall help you!"

"Thank you", the handmaiden said. "The queen will be very happy hearing that."

"Where is the queen?" Anakin said.

"Still counselling with captain Panaka and some of the pilots", the handmaiden said. "She sent me here to make sure you were alright and comfortable."

They both nodded and Padme suggested they should go to sleep. Neither of them put up much of a protest.

-

Obi-Wan woke up from a nightmare with a gasp. He struggled blindly against the blankets, and nearly screamed when someone grabbed a hold on him. He relaxed as he recognized his master's face. Obi-Wan felt something cool touch his lips and greedily drank the water Qui-Gon offered.

"Thank you master", he gasped.

"Nightmare or vision?"

"Nightmare", the Padawan said. "No vision, just nightmare…"

"Nightmare is bad enough", Qui-Gon scolded. "It's still night, so go back to sleep."

"I… I can't", Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice with sad eyes. Then he helped Obi-Wan to sit up and peeled off the sweat-soaked tunic. He rummage through the drawer and dragged out one of his own. He put it on the Padawan and said:

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Not so much", the younger man answered.

"Are you up for a short walk then?"

Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon helped him up from the bed. They slowly made their way out to the hall and Qui-Gon directed him to the service hall for the droids. Obi-Wan always felt calm around machines, so it was worth a try.

-

Anakin woke up what he guessed was morning. He stretched and carefully got up from the mattress. Jar Jar was still sound asleep on the other one. The boy quickly dressed and went outside. He walked quickly to Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's room and peered inside. Obi-Wan was lying on the bed, still asleep. Next to him was Qui-Gon. How they fitted on such a small bed Anakin had no idea. He sat down on Qui-Gon's bed and was startled when Qui-Gon opened his eyes.

"Morning", the older Jedi said.

"Morning", Anakin answered. "Is he okay?"

"Just a bit tired", Qui-Gon said. "He had a nightmare and that kept us up for a few hours."

Anakin nodded and curled up. Suddenly Obi-Wan gave out a little groan and blinked sleepily.

"Good morning child", Qui-Gon murmured with a warmth Anakin had only heard in his mother's voice at certain times. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired", the Padawan mumbled and then saw Anakin. "Hi Ani. You okay?"

"Yeah, a bit tired too", Anakin answered with a sheepish grin.

"How's Jar Jar?" Obi-Wan said.

"Still asleep, but fine otherwise."

The apprentice nodded and carefully sat up. Qui-Gon did the same thing and stood up from the bed.

"They definitely need to get better beds on star ships", Qui-Gon said and groaned. "They always hurt my back."

"Old man", Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"Whiny brat."

Anakin looked on as the two Jedis bickered back and forth with a smile on his lips. He did not know why, but he felt at home with these two men and all their bickering.

-

On Naboo, it was all silent. All since the invasion the place had grown quiet; animals hid in fear and humans were silenced. One lonely ship made its way over the forest; its silver surface shining in the sun. The ship gently lowered down in a clearing and landed.

The queen of Naboo had returned.

-

Obi-Wan stood and looked around while the others from the ship looked nervous. Jar Jar had gone to Gungan City to plea for help; he had yet to return. Qui-Gon came up behind him and said:

"This place is too quiet."

"The Federation has silenced them all", the Padawan said with his eyes closed. "I can sense animals all around us, but they are silent because of fear of being discovered."

"I cannot sense them at all", Qui-Gon said and frowned.

"Their Force are weak, probably kept to the minimal but they are still there", the younger man continued. "I believe there is a bird in that dead tree that is staring at us as we speak."

Qui-Gon looked up in surprise and saw indeed a bird. It was watching them silently, with alert eyes. Its wings were ready to take flight at any second.

"The Force has always been strong with you", Qui-Gon said and smiled. "I was right in saying you're ready to become a full Jedi."

Only silence answered the older man. He looked at his Padawan, who was staring at him. Then the younger man bowed his head and said:

"Do you not wish to teach me anymore?"

The tone in his voice, so cold and professional, made Qui-Gon's heart break. He gently circled his arms around Obi-Wan, around his child, and said:

"If I could decide, I would teach you for the rest of your life. Unfortunately I have nothing more to teach, nothing more than how to let go and I do not wish to teach you that."

"Then don't", Obi-Wan said, his voice muffled by Qui-Gon's robe. "Teach me how to be a Jedi, but never how to let go. I won't let go."

Qui-Gon smiled and whispered:

"I know you won't."

-

The night was quiet. Obi-Wan watched the moon as he heard they were still planning. Padme was the queen; not such a big surprise for the Padawan since he had seen that in his visions, but he loved the face the others who did not know it made. His master for an example. The Gungan leader, Boss Nass, had agreed to help them after Padme had gone down on her knees before him. He said that he had never seen a human go on their knees like the queen had, and now felt like they could work out their problems. Fighting a war against an army of droids together was a good start.

"Obi-Wan?"

The Padawan turned around and looked at his master.

"Escaped the planning?" Obi-Wan said and turned to look at the moon again.

"I already know what to do", Qui-Gon said. "They Sith will be there, right?"

"Most likely", Obi-Wan said.

"Are we going to die tomorrow?"

The Padawan bowed his head, not wanting to show how much the question had shocked, and practically scared him. The Jedi master looked up and said:

"The night is clear."

"Yes it is", Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin told me at Tatooine", the older man said, "that he wanted to travel to all the stars when he was old enough."

"Quite an impossible task he has", Obi-Wan said and looked up.

"He seemed quite determent", Qui-Gon said.

"That he is. Where is he?"

"Asleep. The day's excitement caught up with him."

The Padawan only nodded and continued to gaze upon the sky.

"You didn't answer my question", Qui-Gon said after a while.

"No… I didn't", Obi-Wan said.

"Are you going to?"

"I prefer not to. The future has yet to be decided. I can only give you wrong facts about what is going to happen."

Qui-Gon put an arm on Obi-Wan's shoulders and continued:

"What if you give yourself the wrong facts? What if you act foolish because of the visions, and ends up hurt?"

"I am not that foolish to listen to some visions rather my own instinct", the apprentice defended himself.

"I know. You always acted on your instinct, and that instinct has saved us both many times."

"But what if it doesn't work this time?" Obi-Wan whispered, almost too quiet for Qui-Gon to hear.

But he did hear. And his heart stopped. Obi-Wan knew something that he did not. Some visions could be stronger than others, and that meant they would most likely occur.

"Did you have a vision you suspect will happen?" Qui-Gon murmured.

"I don't know… I don't know anything anymore…"

The older Jedi gently embraced the younger man, felt thin arms hug him back and said:

"It will all be alright in the end, you will see. There will be death, and pain but everything has to stop somewhere. Death will sink away, and pain will be replaced with happiness. You will se."

"What if you lose something so dear that life isn't important anymore?" Obi-Wan said and buried his head into Qui-Gon's hair. "What if you lose everything you care about, and your heart is left with an empty space you know you cannot replace or fill up. What would you do?"

"I would protect that I hold the most precious with my life", Qui-Gon said and shook his apprentice a bit. "What's wrong, child? What drags down your heart in despair?"

"The pain of losing someone", Obi-Wan said, "is stronger than the will to live. I have felt it many times during these last few days. I lose that person every time in my dreams, and my heart feels so empty even after I wake up. I cannot feel anything else but cold."

Qui-Gon, not liking where the conversation were leading, tightened his hold on his child, his life-saviour and most precious person since his friend Mace, and stroke the short hair. He tugged on the braid and felt Obi-Wan's lips turn into a smile.

"Do you feel cold now?" Qui-Gon said.

"… No. You're warm", the Padawan said.

"Happy to keep you warm", the Jedi master said. "I will not let you go through that kind of despair."

"You cannot always hold your promises."

"I can hold this one."

Qui-Gon fell on his rear as Obi-Wan pushed himself forward, into Qui-Gon. The Jedi master held his Padawan as Obi-Wan broke out in tears. Qui-Gon started to speak:

"Do you remember that day you became my Padawan? You were still lying in bed, too weak to move around."

"I remember", Obi-Wan whispered. "The happiness, and the pride."

"I never could think that you would become this precious", the older man said. "But over the years, I understood this was fate. I understood you were meant to be with me from the very beginning. Yoda knew that as well, but let me decide for my own. I still remembered how he hit me on my shins when I first refused to take you as a Padawan."

"He always said I was meant to have a strong Master", Obi-Wan said. "He said that no one than the best was good enough for me. When he said it was you, I asked why. Master Yoda explained that the best did not mean the strongest, the fastest or the smartest. He said that the best master was one who understood you. And no one else but you has."

Qui-Gon smiled and raised his Padawan's head with a finger underneath the younger man's chin.

"I am glad you wanted me", Qui-Gon said. "I thought my teaching would end with Xanatos, but I am happy to say you proved me wrong."

"Getting all the sentimental, are we?" Obi-Wan said and sniffed.

"That is not always a bad thing", the older man said. "But enough of sentimentality for tonight; we need a good night rest before tomorrow."

He rose up and offered a hand to his apprentice. Obi-Wan took it and said:

"Thank you master."

Qui-Gon kissed his forehead and only smiled.

-

He said that they needed to rest before the battle, and yet he did not follow his own advice. For the first time in his life, Qui-Gon was feared for someone else's life. He looked down on his Padawan's face and stroke the slightly paler cheek with his hand. Obi-Wan had fallen asleep next to him, but Qui-Gon had carefully took a hold off him and gotten him up in his arms. Now Obi-Wan was comfortably lying with his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder and his thin arms curled up and resting on his master's chest. His breathing was deep and even, and for once nightmares did not plague him.

Qui-Gon looked up at the sky and heard the motion go around him. People were still up, making last-minute planning or preparing weapons. He turned to look at his left, and smiled at Anakin. The boy was curled up underneath a blanket, with Jar Jar by his side.

A movement from his Padawan made him look down. Obi-Wan looked back on him with half-open eyes. Qui-Gon would have thought the picture his apprentice made was cute, but really, being cute did not really fit a 25 year old man like Obi-Wan.

"Go back to sleep", he ushered. "Still long time until dawn."

"Follow your own advice, and sleep yourself", Obi-Wan huffed and fell asleep almost after that.

Qui-Gon could not hold back a chuckle and laid down carefully. As soon as he laid down, he felt his body growing heavy and his eyelids were hard to open. He got the robe around them both and prepared to sleep. It was going to be a long and hard day tomorrow.

Tbc…

* * *

I know, lame ending. Sorry if this was a bit short, but I can't find anything more to write. And as my History teacher says, don't fill up a text with empty words. So I don't.

Anyway, next chapter is most likely to be the last one, and then there will be an Epilogue. The next chapter will be named: "The Fight for Survival, The Fight for our Loved Ones" and will center around the fight on Naboo. Dunno how long that chapter will be. We'll see.

Until then, (hoped you enjoyed this chapter)

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Ch 6: The Fight For Survival

**A Fate Redone**

**Summary**: What if Obi-Wan got a vision on Qui-Gon's death even before they were sent to Naboo? Follow the race against time as Obi-Wan tries to find a way to stop the future from happening.

**Timeline**: During TPM

**Spoilers**: If you haven't seen The Phantom Menace, I do not recommend you to read this fic. See the movie first unless you want to know things before you've seen it.

**Ratings**: T just in case. Lots of angst and lots of cuddly Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments. Not as lovers, can't imagine that, but as a father and son.

I do not own Star Wars. I make no profit for writing this stuff; I do because I want to.

Just so you know, I haven't read many Star Wars books, only heard about them. I have a little background about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon but expect I'll leave most of that stuff in the shadows so to speak. I may make some things up, so don't be angry on me for that. It follows the movie, mostly, but I will change some things.

Enjoy this fic. Centred on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, mostly. Anakin is important as well.

-

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking into someone's mind"_

/Speaking through bond/

**Flashback**

_Visions_

**Chapter 6: ****The Fight for Survival, The Fight for our Loved Ones**

Anakin woke up to the sounds of horns. He sat up, disoriented for a few minutes before everything flashed back to him. he scrambled up to his feet and looked around. Everyone was in motion, running or barking out orders. He saw Jar Jar prepare shields for his people a bit away; the Gungan looked haunted in the same way Obi-Wan looked sometimes. The boy whipped his head around, trying to find the two Jedis. Too many people and Gungan were around, so Anakin decided this way a good way to train one of the things Yoda wanted him to train. To reach out with his mind.

Anakin closed his eyes and emptied his mind. He imagined threads coming out from him, threads made by the Force, and searching for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. He had to make a few attempts, and thought he would not succeed when suddenly he felt the Padawan's Force nudge his and his eyes flew open. He whipped his head around and saw Obi-wan coming towards him. The young man was smiling as he stopped.

"Seems you are quite like a Jedi", Obi-Wan said with tilted head.

"Not as good as you were", Anakin retorted.

"Ani", the man said and crunched down. "What I am about to tell you is something master Yoda once told me. Never compare yourself to others. That's very important. If you always compare yourself to someone else, you fail to see your own strength."

Qui-Gon looked on from afar as his apprentice talked to Anakin. The boy hung to every word that left the young man's lips and the Jedi master chuckled as Anakin reminded so much about Obi-Wan. Both of them were curious and fast learning. He had felt the tugging on his Force as Anakin had reached out and was impressed.

Obi-Wan finally stood up and Anakin grinned at the man before racing off. The Padawan walked back and the older man said:

"What made Anakin run like the universe was after him?"

"In hunt for breakfast", the apprentice replied and Qui-Gon laughed.

-

Padme watched the two Jedis as they made their way over the clearing. They would leave in a matter of minutes for Theed, the capital of Naboo and the place where the Federation was.

Qui-Gon was walking with a shield of calm and wisdom resting around him. Obi-Wan was radiating strength and hope. Her people seemed to gain confidence just seeing them. The young queen smiled as she saw Anakin run up to them with a smile. Even when the boy knew that he would never see some of the people ever again, he succeeded keeping a smile on his face. Remarkable.

-

All too soon they moved to head out. The Gungans went to the field they were going to meet with the droid army, and the humans got into their pods to get to the city. The two Jedis and Anakin rode with Padme and Panaka together with three others, including Sabé, the handmaiden that usually disguised as queen Amidala when needed. Obi-Wan kept his head bowed and Padme was wondering if he were asleep. That changed when Qui-Gon said to the Padawan:

"What can you feel?"

"They're preparing for battle", the younger man and looked up in the sky. "The Federation is sending out almost all their forces to meet the Gungans."

The queen looked at the apprentice with wide eyes. Qui-Gon quietly said:

"Your highness, sensing something as big as an army of droids is nothing for Obi-Wan. That was what we were hoping for that they would do, but will the Gungans be safe?"

"We can only hope", Padme said with a sad frown. "I've heard that they are strong, and they rely on us to destroy the control ship before anything bad happens. We are the one who must not let them down."

Obi-Wan put a hand to his forehead and said:

"Jar Jar…"

"A vision?" the older Jedi said.

"I truly hope not", Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Anakin said.

"If it was a vision, then there is a big chance he will die."

Padme looked at the Padawan, who stared out on the plain with hard eyes. Qui-Gon squeezed his apprentice's arm and said:

"Jar Jar will be fine. You told him to be careful, and you know how much he likes to follow your orders. Has he broken one of them yet?"

"… No", Obi-Wan said softly. "He hasn't."

-

The city Theed was quiet. Only the occasional marching of droids broke the silence. The viceroy was sweating and continued to pace back and forth. The Sith, Darth Maul, was anxious as well. It had been days ago since they had any contact from Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord had not even given them any orders about what to do when the queen had landed, so they had taken matters in their own hands. Reluctantly though.

-

Padme ran silently through the streets of her beloved city, the Jedis, Anakin and several of her men not far from her. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were protecting the small boy in case they would be attacked. Yet so far, they had not been interrupted from their run. After a while, Anakin thought he would not be able to run anymore and was ready to collapse any second. Suddenly he was lifted up and he stared startled at Obi-Wan, who shifted the boy in his arms so that he would not feel uncomfortable. The Skywalker boy buried his head into Obi-Wan's robe, breathing deeply to memorize the smell of the Padawan. He knew that many could die this day. He knew Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon could die today. Padme could die. He did not want them to die. He liked them all. Qui-Gon was like a father he never had, Obi-Wan like the best big brother and Padme the nice big sister.

"Hopefully we won't die", Obi-Wan suddenly said to him and Anakin's head snapped up. "You thought too loudly little Ani."

"You never know", Anakin said and gripped the robe. "Anything can happen!"

"Yes", Obi-Wan said, "anything can happen. That's why you must look at it from every direction. We may die, we may be injured or we may live. To tell you, I hope it will be the last option since I have no big wish to die yet."

Anakin looked at the Padawan, who concentrated to look around. Finally they stopped and the boy was let down. He still gripped the robe tightly and Obi-Wan gently nudged him so that he would be protected from all directions. Padme softly spoke into a communicator and soon a fire was shot at the droids. She turned around and nodded. The Jedis drew their lightsabers and Obi-Wan was the first to attack. He made a back-flip and sliced right through three droids. Qui-Gon swirled around, destroying four machines with one delicate swing. They moved towards the palace, Anakin with a soldier who made sure no harm came to the child.

They got into the hanger and Padme screamed out orders. Qui-Gon quickly turned to Anakin and said:

"I need you to hide until it's safe."

"But…"

"Ani, listen to master!" Obi-Wan said as he finished off a droid. "Please, we don't want you to get hurt."

Anakin looked at the two of them and then ran off together with Artoo to obey the order. He ducked underneath shots and away from droids. He finally got to a small, forgotten ship that was of the same model off the others that the Naboo pilots got into. They were going to outer space to try destroy the control ship. Anakin got into the cockpit and hoped he would not get hit.

-

Obi-Wan sent two droidekas flying into the wall opposite him with a powerful Force thrust and looked around. The Naboo crew had gotten ridden off all the others and the area was quiet. Padme immediately directed them towards the fastest way to get into the palace. Anakin made a move to get out when Qui-Gon said:

"Stay where you are, Ani."

"But I want to help", the boy said.

Obi-Wan was the closest to the door while Padme and her people together with the arguing Qui-Gon and Anakin was still far back. He froze as he felt the Dark Force pouring out from the other side of the door, and quickly made a sign to make Padme stop. She complied, confused. He shrugged off his robe and the door slid open. There stood the Sith apprentice, Darth Maul.

-

Padme froze as she saw the man. Obi-Wan slowly turned around to face him and lightened his lightsaber. For a while the silence was deafening. Then the Dark Jedi attacked with his double-bladed lightsaber. Obi-Wan made a movement so fast no one could see and blocked the attack. The Sith looked surprised and Obi-wan pushed back.

"Your highness!" he called out. "Move on!"

"We'll take the long way", she said and quickly they moved.

Qui-Gon came slowly walking with lightsaber in his hand and Darth Maul looked at them both. He had not fought with the young one for many moments, but felt the Force was strong within him. he narrowed his eyes and decided to kill the Padawan first, and attacked yet again.

And yet again Obi-Wan blocked. Qui-Gon quickly attacked from the other side, and Maul jumped aside. He cursed underneath his breath and looked at them both. The older one had more experience, but the younger one had stealth. It would be a hard battle.

-

Anakin had no idea why the hell he had put on the engine to the ship; he was only aware he was in outer space and towards a place where battle raged. He had a helmet on and was slightly happy that Artoo was with him. He saw the battle from far away, blending in with the stars and gulped.

-

Sweat beaded down Obi-Wan's face as he fought the Sith. Qui-Gon had been thrown down from the ramp they were fighting on to another ramp. The said Jedi tried to get up to help his Padawan.

Maul was growing more and more frustrated with the Padawan; he always blocked the attacks, no matter where they came from. If he slashed out behind the man, Obi-Wan twisted around in unnatural speed and blocked it before delivering a powerful attack to the Sith. If he attacked from the sides, Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber always got there before his could do any damage.

Qui-Gon jumped up and attacked Maul, giving Obi-Wan some space to breathe out. The Padawan took it a lot easier as Qui-Gon almost took over fighting the Sith and began to form his plan. He could not allow the vision about his master's death come true.

-

Padme, Panaka and a troop of soldiers were working their way to the throne room, where the viceroy would be. Sabé and another troop were on their way though another path, where they most likely would not be interrupted. The queen was worried about many things as she ran down the hall; the look of horror crossing the young Padawan's face had made her breath hitch. Then the coldness that made Obi-Wan's eyes sparkle had made her heart beat faster in fear. As the robe fell to the ground and he took out his lightsaber, the young queen had realized that it could be the last time she would see the Padawan alive. When the door opened to reveal Darth Maul, her legs were trembling.

Padme closed her eyes for a brief second and then opened them again. As she had run away, she had tuned around and saw the apprentice and the Sith fighting with Qui-Gon slowly walking towards them. She had sent a silent prayer that she would be able to see Obi-Wan's smile again and hear Qui-Gon's soft laughter. She had only known them for a few weeks, but they had left a remarkable impression on her. She did not want them to die.

-

Anakin raced through the space, shooting down enemies whenever he could.

"This is far more interesting than podracing!" he exclaimed.

Artoo let out a long rant of furious beeps and Anakin said:

"Master Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit, and I am in the cockpit! If he wanted me to stay in the cockpit on the ground, he should have told me so!"

-

Jar Jar looked helplessly on as droids lined them up to be led to the Federation and probably killed. So many Gungans laid dead on the ground. The clumsy Gungan himself were thinking off the Jedis and little Anakin. How he had promised Obi-Wan to be careful. How Anakin promised he would teach the Gungan to drive a pod. Seeing Qui-Gon's amused look as he had done yet another of his tongue tricks by the table. Jar Jar loved seeing the Padawan smile. It made him look so small and childlike. The Gungan had from the first moment he had seen Obi-Wan liked the young man. He would really miss the young Jedi.

-

Obi-Wan stumbled to his knees as a vision on death surged through him. Qui-Gon laid unable to move just a few metres away from them. Maul stepped up as Obi-Wan clutched his head in agony and said:

"The little Padawan can't even fight off a vision? Pathetic."

The young man slowly began to form a plan. What if he could push this feelings into the Sith? All the agony, fear and sorrow he had held during these days? One hit, and maybe the Sith will be so disoriented so Obi-Wan could get a chance to land a fatal blow.

Maul smirked, wanting to drag it out and said:

"How about we start? What do you want cut off from your apprentice first, Jedi?!"

Qui-Gon tried to get up, tried to do _anything_, and the Sith laughed. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gathered each off his visions, dragging out the pain, sorrow, fear and agony from each of them. His Force suddenly became very shallow and both Sith and Jedi master looked at him; Sith in surprise while Jedi in alarm.

"Are you dying on me, little Jedi?" Maul said.

The Padawan needed the Sith to touch him, and decided to the most sure way. He let his body relax, all until it fell backwards and hit the metal floor. Qui-Gon's heart stopped and his breath hitched. What was his apprentice doing?!

Maul looked at him for a while, and then fisted his hands into the tunic.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed to Obi-Wan's face.

The Padawan opened his eyes and slammed each of his palms on either side off Maul's temples and released all the pain and suffering along with heart-breaking sorrow and trembling agony into the Sith's mind and soul.

Maul was silent for a moment, blank eyes meeting Obi-Wan's and Qui-Gon wondered what was going on and did not notice he could move. Then the Sith started to shake. Obi-Wan held his hands steady, feeding the dark man feelings not even he could handle. Finally he screamed out loud but Obi-Wan did not lessen on his grip. Maul screamed out in agony, in pain and suffering, in fear and sorrow, and the Jedi master could hear the echo of Obi-Wan's voice in the Sith's and realized what his Padawan was doing.

Maul was desperate for something to stop it. He grabbed his lightsaber with a shaking hand, knew his time was in, knew he was going to die, but he would not go down quietly, he would not go down alone. With his last powers, he thrust in his lightsaber, glowing red, into Obi-Wan's abdomen.

-

Jar Jar cheered with the rest of the Gungans as the droids stopped functioning but could not help but feel that something was very wrong.

-

Anakin landed on the platforms inside the hanger again, and pilots came to cheer on him. They seemed even more impressed as they saw he was only a child, and cheered on him even more. They were all jumping in joy, and Anakin was hugged by everyone.

Suddenly they heard a scream, colder than ice, ripping through the air. They all froze. They all felt the surge of the Force coming from the generators in the lower levels and felt themselves almost being dragged with it. Whoever did this was stronger than Yoda. That was the only thought that ripped through the young Skywalker.

Then the Force died down in an instant, and was replaced by another scream, far worse than the first. A scream that made Anakin's heart stop:

"OBI-WAN!"

-

Panaka was shaking Padme's hand as they had forced the viceroy to surrender. Sabé and all the other handmaidens were jumping, cheering and smiling.

Suddenly the Force changed. Normal persons should not be able to feel the Force, but now they did and quite strongly they did. The Force was dragged towards the generators, as someone or something was dragging it towards them. Padme fought hard to keep herself on her feet as her eyes widened at the sheer power. This was the same as when Obi-Wan had screamed. All the Force and power had been dragged towards him.

Then they heard a scream. A scream that symbolized so many things; fear, sorrow, agony, pain and suffering. The young queen thought she heard a faint echo of Obi-Wan's voice inside that scream.

In an instant, the Force died down with the voice. Silence for a moment before they heard another scream, a cry from a person in so much fear, pain and sorrow, and a cry Padme had feared:

"OBI-WAN!"

-

A nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. Qui-Gon never realized he had gotten up until he kicked away the Sith's corpse from his apprentice, his Padawan, his _child_, and his child was not moving. He was not breathing, no heartbeat was heard and the Force had gone oddly quiet inside the young body. Qui-Gon took out the lightsaber from Obi-Wan, it should not have killed him, right? Obi-Wan could not be dead.

/O-Obi-Wan?/

No answer to his pleading, no teasing Force that tickled his mind or a feeble smile that lit up his heart. Nothing. Qui-Gon shook his Padawan's body and said:

"Wake up! Don't die on me!"

No answer. Qui-Gon was hardly aware he was crying, was hardly aware he was shaking, all he wanted to see was those eyes opening and that mouth forming that shy smile to him. That's all he wanted.

"Little one, wake up", he cried. "Wake up, my most precious, wake up my Obi-Wan."

He did not know how long he sat there, rocking the body and telling the Padawan to open his eyes.

Then he heard a faint heartbeat and straightened up from where his head had fallen down to Obi-Wan's chest.

Those wonderful blue-grey eyes were looking at him. His most beloved child's, or rather his only child's, eyes were open and looking at him. _Alive_.

"M-master?" Obi-Wan said feebly. "I-it's cold on the f-floor."

Qui-Gon could not find words. Hearing his Padawan speak, that soft voice, was the most wonderful things for the Jedi master at the moment. He quietly brought back their weapons with the Force and gently took away the stubborn string of blood on the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth with his thumb.

"Master?"

"It's alright", he got out. "You're alright, you did it, you defeated him."

How his Padawan succeeded he did not know, but Obi-Wan got up his arms and hugged his master tightly.

"In my vision", he spoke gently into the man's ear, "you died in the hands of Darth Maul not far from here. I refused to let that happen to my master."

Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan and said:

"You saved me then. Thank you."

The Jedi master got up, and held Obi-Wan close.

"You think you survive until we get to a sickroom?" the older man said.

"I almost died", Obi-Wan said. "You weren't there and it was dark and the Sith was there. I didn't like it, I knew that the darkness was meant for him and not me and if I had waited a little longer, the light would have come for me but I didn't want to… so I came back. I won't go there again for a long time."

Qui-Gon smiled and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead.

"I am so glad you are a stubborn person, little one."

-

Padme had met Anakin down in the hanger, in front of the door that the Jedis and Sith had disappeared into ad waited. Panaka had come as well, and many others stood around the place. The conversations were hushed. Anakin tried not to cry as he had tried reaching out for the Force earlier, and only found Qui-Gon's. Padme was holding the boy tightly and prayed that the young Jedi was alright.

The door started to slide open and everyone looked towards it. As it had fully opened, many people gasped.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood his ground, holding his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Blood covered the younger man's tunic and dripped on the floor. His eyes were closed.

"Qui-Gon?" Padme said. "Is he--?"

She could not finish. Qui-Gon looked at her and then smiled. He looked down at Obi-Wan and said:

"Seems you gave someone more than me quite a scare, Obi."

To everyone's relief, and especially Anakin's and Padme's, Obi-wan opened his eyes and turned his head slowly.

"Sorry", he said with a weak smile.

Anakin ran forward and gripped the Padawan's hand tightly. Qui-Gon looked at Padme and said:

"He needs to get treatment pretty fast."

"I'll arrange that, come with me", she said.

-

All over Theed was talking, laughter and a big feast. There were dance and song and music for everyone, Naboo-people or Gungan; the differences were not so serious at the moment. The city's spirit had been lifted to float higher than the clouds. Even as night fell, the feast continued.

Not for a few people though. The queen had to inspect the city before interrogate the Federation. She had Panaka and Sabé with her all the way through the long night.

Soldiers, few as they were, were cleaning away the droids from the streets with a few Gungans helping them.

Anakin looked on all the spectacle from a window before turning to the single bed in the room. Obi-Wan had been first priority since the battles; his abdomen wound was not to take lightly on. Now he was resting with Qui-Gon by his side. Jar Jar had fallen asleep on a chair next to Anakin. The Skywalker got up and went to the bed.

"How is he?" he said to the older Jedi.

"Despite the circumstances, he's doing great", Qui-Gon said. "He should be allowed from bed in a few days."

"Was it scary to look?"

"What?"

"When you thought he was dead…" Anakin looked intently at Obi-Wan's face.

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment and said:

"Have you ever felt so sad that you think your heart will break any second?"

"Not that sad, but I've been close. Why?"

"Double it five times, and you will know how I felt", the older man said. "I was holding him and he wasn't breathing. I held my hand on his chest, and he had no heartbeat. I called on him through our link, and not even a shred of his Force answered me."

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon but his eyes were on Obi-Wan.

"Then I'm really happy Obi is alive", Anakin whispered. "Because I don't want to know how it feels to be that sad."

"I hope you will never feel that kind of sorrow."

The room fell silent, but not uncomfortable. The peoples' laughter's echoed through the streets, the voices created a lulling sound for the boy. He was vaguely aware that Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered opened for a moment and Qui-Gon's silent reassurance.

It was alright now. Everything was alright now.

-

Only the Epilogue left now! That one will be short.

Hope you guys have liked the story otherwise; I had a great time writing it, although slowly --;

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Epilogue

**A Fate Redone**

Tiro here. The Epilogue and the ending. Enjoy bows

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

/Speaking through bond/

-

**Epilogue**

Anakin looked at his new Jedi outfit. He had a hairstyle like obi-Wan, only thing that was missing was the braid. The Skywalker was delighted. He ran out from his room, down the hall and into the two Jedis room. Obi-Wan smiled at him from his place on the bed and Qui-Gon grinned.

"Seems like Yoda came all prepared", the older Jedi said.

"Yep! By the way, master Windu said he wanted to meet Qui-Gon and would come soon."

"Typical him, coming on such short notice", Qui-Gon huffed.

"He's not that bad", Anakin retorted.

"Don't you remember last time he came?"

"Well, he was stressed at that moment!"

"So stressed he had to come and barge right in when I'm taking a bath?" the older Jedi said. "I swear, I should have left him hanging upside down at some market street only dressed in his underwears!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin and Qui-Gon bickered. It did not happen often, but sometimes the two of them almost rivalled Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Only almost, though. He slowly got up from the bed and stretched. Joints cracked delightfully and he made a noise of content.

"The ceremony will be in only a few hours!" Anakin said and ran up to the window. "I've never been to a ceremony before!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and left to change. Qui-Gon combed through his hair as it knocked on the door. Mace came in and said:

"Hi there."

"Not talking to you", the long-haired Jedi said with a huff.

"Come one, Qui, I said I was sorry!" the black man said. "I just needed an answer really quickly."

"You couldn't have waited a few seconds?" Qui-Gon said.

Mace continued to whine, and Qui-Gon continued to huff and Anakin only laughed. It was clear the long-haired Jedi had a hard time not laughing as well.

Obi-Wan came out and Mace lit up.

"You're up and walking again!"

"Walking yeah", Obi-Wan said, "fighting, no."

"Don't worry", the older Jedi said. "You won't be forced to fight until you're ready for it."

Qui-Gon reached out and tugged the braid. The Padawan swatted away the hand and said:

"I know, I know, it always gets tousled when I sleep. And I've slept a lot these days."

"Well, avoid getting a lightsaber into you stomach."

"I couldn't help it!"

"Couldn't help it? Tch…"

Now Qui-Gon was huffing towards Obi-Wan and the younger one said:

"You'll never let that one go?"

"Why should I? It's such a good moment to show how incredible stupid you were!"

Anakin's and Mace's turn to watch the two Jedis bicker back and forth.

"Think we should leave them alone?" Mace said.

"That would probably be the best", Anakin said.

"Let's go and find Yoda then."

-

The sun was shining, the birds singing and the people of Theed were all dressed up. Music the Gungans made echoed as they walked through the streets to get to the palace. Boss Nass was waving at them. Jar Jar seemed very nervous as he rode behind Boss Nass with captain Tarpals at his side.

Queen Amidala, Padme, was dressed in a simple white dress with few jewellery. She was looked upon as she was an angel. Almost the whole Jedi council was there as well, along with other people from Coruscant. A few from the Jedi council had stayed behind to guard over Palatine, who was going to be executed at the very same day.

Anakin stood next to his master, Yoda and was impressed over all the decorations and all the people. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood slightly behind them. Mace was next to his friend.

As Boss Nass called out 'Peace' the crowd exploded in applauses and shouts. Anakin could not help but do the same, and even Yoda clapped his hands brightly.

A startled yelp made Anakin turn around and he laughed. Qui-Gon was twirling around on the spot with a very startled Padawan in his arms. Obi-Wan gripped his master's robes though and laughed as well.

"Is it alright now?" Obi-Wan asked when he was let down.

"Not entirely alright", Qui-Gon said and stroke Obi-Wan's back soothingly with a broad smile. "But definitely much better than before. All thanks to you, little one. All because you stood against fate, and redid it to the better."

**The End**

* * *

Thank you all for hanging with me. I had great pleasure writing this, and I hope you liked it.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
